I Will Be Your Rock
by nurseKay
Summary: After the death of her parents and betrayal of her fiance with her best friend became too much Bella disappeared for 7 years. She unknowingly accepted a job has Chief of Staff of the ED where her Brother works. Will she let them back in? Will she move on from her late husband who was killed in LOD? Will she be able to function without her dom to keep her PTSD in control? BDSM AH
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **IPOV**

Standing outside of Seattle Children's, I take a moment to reflect. This is my first time back in Washington State in almost 7 years to the day. I try not to get too caught up in my memories or I will start thinking of the day I lost them, and the betrayal when I got home. I did the only thing I could and ran. I pray one day I will be strong enough to see my brother again, but I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again. I then remind myself I will never run into him or anyone I know here, I chose a town that was close to my home, but still four hours away, and big enough I could blend into. That is what I was ready to do. I didn't want to become close with anyone else, so I wouldn't have to deal with anymore heartbreak.

Before I could get too lost in my thought I felt my phone ding. " _Stop worrying darling, and get in there. My nephews pixie be waitin' on ya. I know you will make me proud."_

I take a deep breath and walk in through the doors to start the next chapter of my life as Dr. Izzy Biers Chief of Staff for Emergency Department and Seattle Children's Hospital.

 **Hi! This if my first fanfiction so please hang with me, and be nice with constructive criticism. I am currently in my last 6 weeks of nursing school so upload schedule may be a bit crazy.**

 **Here is Everyones Ages In this story.**

 **Izzy-28**

 **Edward and Rose-30**

 **Emmett-31**

 **Jasper-30**

 **Alice-29**

 **Peter and Charlotte-55**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **EPOV**

Walking back into my office after a month off work felt amazing. I plopped down into my chair turning on my computer ready to get back to work. Do not get me wrong I loved my sister, and her husband, who was my best friend Emmett, but one can only handle so much of being around them humping one another like a dog in heat.

We took a month vacation every year since Charlie and Renee passed away 7 years ago in a car accident. One week back in Forks was spent with mine and Rose's parents, to visit the cemetery, and help Emmett mourn. Which then turned into us spending another week trying to find the mysterious Isabella Swan. Everything always turned up short. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. It was the night before her college graduation. She finished her bachelor's degree in two and a half years, already been accepted into medical school fast track program at UW, and we were all meeting up for dinner as a celebration when we got the call about the accident. We all rushed to the Emergency Room to be told the were DOA. The strongest woman I ever met completely lost it in the middle of the ER falling to the ground, Emmett and I had to carry her outside. Then the scariest moment that still haunts me to my bones happened, like a light switch, she stopped crying, pushed away from all of us, and said she was going home to her fiancé Jake. Emmett, Rose, our parents, and I just stood there just staring at one another not sure what just happened with her. That should have been our sign she had completely withdrawn. That was the last anyone has heard from Isabella Swan supposedly. I still do not believe that dog of a fiancé or her supposed best friend because 7 months later, I found out they were married and had a newborn son. Emmett still has not figured it out, or he is just in denial. Who am I to make my best friend go through more pain than he has already been through?

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I have to be on my A game in this profession; a second distracted could be the difference between life and death. I laugh at my joke now. Since my promotion, I have been stuck more at a desk than being able to do what I really loved, and that was taking care of kids. I hope that it would be better now that I started delegating and created a new position Chief of Staff for our Emergency Department. I texted Alice so I could have her come to my office and give me the lowdown and Dr. Biers since he started right after I left for my vacation.

"God I hope he's not a pretentious jerk," I mutter to myself. He is supposed to be one of the best of the best when it comes to Emergency situations, served two and a half tours overseas running as the trauma surgeon, then something happened I guess getting him honorably discharged early. I was told PTSD is a possibility and structure is best for Dr. Biers but I can do that. I would hire anyone with such a glowing recommendation from the world famous Dr. Peter Whitlock. Now too bad he wanted to retire, I would love to have him on as a trauma surgeon. Running my fingers through my hair again, I start to realize how much paperwork I truly had to catch up on from vacation when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in Alice."

"Edward! We have missed you. How was your trip? You are going to love Izzy, I mean Dr. Biers, she is AMAZING! She has this confidence about her and already has the department running smoother than ever." Alice rambles fast.

"Woah, slow down Pixie, the trip was… wait HER? Dr. Biers is a She. I thought Dr. Biers was a male?" I start look for her paperwork scrambling when Alice clears her throat.

"Excuse me?! And that makes a difference why? Rose is a doctor, actually known as the top OBGYN in Washington State. Maybe I should give her a call."

"Wait... no I didn't mean it that way," I stammer not wanting to face the wrath of Rose, which I am all too familiar with being her twin. "Just from her job history I assumed."

"Well you know what they say what happens when you ASSume right?" Her playful nature comes back, but I know the pointed look she is giving me is telling me I am toeing a very thin line.

"Yes Alice, It makes an Ass out of me." I groan while rubbing my face.

"Okay, before I was rudely interrupted," I was smart enough to look guilty knowing I will still probably get an ass chewing from Rose later, " Dr. Biers, or Izzy as everyone calls her has been a Godsend. The patients and parents love her. She's put the bitch trio in their place," I spit out my water I was currently drinking, coughing up a storm.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about the Denali sister's right? Tanya, Kate, and Irina?" She nods, and I just shake my head. "That explains why I had so many missed calls and texts from Tanya," I groan.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her," Alice smirks knowing exactly what I saw was huge tits, and a bubble Ass.

"Yea, well they had it coming for far too long, and I couldn't do it without them trying to say some sexual assault in it or some crap like that."

She nods, "But, she seems very reserved, I've invited her out for drinks a few times, and so has Angela, but she just says no. And she picks up all the extra shifts she can. Oooh and she does seem a bit jumpy to loud bangs and seems to get caught into her head from time to time, but never when with a patient. It's like as long as she has direction she's fine."

I nod, debating whether to tell her or not, knowing she needs someone else in her corner I do, "Yea, Peter mentioned she has PTSD from two and a half tours overseas. Something happened making her be released early. He said when she has her moments she just has to have someone take control and keep her line. Set boundaries, and tell her what she can and cannot do."

"This explains so much, she must be the other girl him and Aunt Char were talking about he took on as a sub!" Alice exclaims a little too excited. I try to feign innocence but I know she is not buying it so she just continues with her story. "He had a submissive who he only punished when she got out of line. Their contract was only for her health or something. Something happened to her original Dominant and she could not function a normal daily life without the boundaries. No sex, nothing. Just more of a father role I guess you would say."

The mysterious Dr. Biers is getting more and more interesting. I wander what happened in her short life to make her need the structure so bad. I get up not able to curb my curiosity anymore. "Well how about you introduce me to the famous Dr. Biers." With that, we head out to the floor.


	3. Chapter 2-The Truths Revealed

_**Chapter 2- The Answer To Years of Questions**_

 **EPOV**

Walking out of my office I check my phone seeing I have a missed text from Emmett asking if I'd met the elusive Dr. Biers yet. Saying he heard she was smoking hot. I roll my eyes and shoot of a quick text

 _Going to find her now. She seems to be an enigma. Even put the Denali triplets in their place. Cannot wait to hear the story behind that one. –E.C._

 _I will have to sneak up to the ED later to meet her then. –E.S._

 _Remember you are married to my twin sister; I do not want her killing my new chief of staff. –E.C._

 _Would not think of it. Just like some fresh meat to liven this place up a bit. –E.S._

Putting his phone away, Edward follows Alice to the elevator pushing the button for the first floor. He straightens his tie and trying to fix his hair seeing Alice smirk a little. Shaking his head, he leads the way out of the elevator. Not even two feet out, he is assaulted by none other than Tanya Denali herself.

"Eddie Pooh!" He internally cringes at her shrieking as she runs her finger up and down his chest. "You did not respond to any of my messages. The new doctor you hire Doctor Bitch or whatever it is, said she has the right to fire any staff she deems necessary. Don't worry though, I put her in her place and told her my boyfriend was her boss, and she couldn't touch me."

Edward scoffs and removes her hand from him with a flick of the wrist stepping away trying not to look disgusted but obviously failing by the huff coming from Tanya's lips. "Dr. Biers is over the Emergency Department now, and I trust her judgement solely. I seem to remember breaking up with you 6 months ago."

Letting out a screech like a banshee, she starts her fake tear routine like normal and Edward is really questioning why he ever even touched her. Alice no longer able to keep her composure laughs and steps in, "If I remember correctly, Dr. Biers is the one who put you and your sisters in your place. Something about you might be prostitutes on the side, but when you were here she expected you to your jobs as nurses and stop eye fucking anything with a dick?"

Edward snickers as Tanya huffs and marches off towards the break room knowing he was definitely going to like this Dr. Biers chick, and so was Emmett. They seemed to have the same sense of humor. Coming out of a patient's room talking to Nurse Jessica Stanley, he saw long brown hair with red highlights, that made him wish he could wrap his hand around it, and the best ass he had ever seen. He could not wait to see what her face looked like. Trying to me inconspicuous he re arranged himself thankful he wore slacks and not scrubs today knowing he would have tons of meetings. Before he could finish his daydream, the evil pixie yells out "Izzy over here!"

The second she turns around and he see the big dark brown eyes he has been looking everywhere for seven years he gasps. You can hear her mutter a "You've got to be shitting me," and he gets out of his daze before she can run off again.

Grabbing her arm, trying to keep years of pent up anger and worry from coming out, his Dominant voice no natural submissive can deny slips out, "Isabella my office NOW!" You can tell she has had extensive training when she automatically slips into the mindset and mutters a "Yes sir," looking down with her hands clasped behind her back. She quickly takes off for the elevator.

"Alice tell Emmett and Rose to meet us there it's an Emergency." She looks at me in awe, and sympathetically at the same time.

"Is that her?" I nod pinching the bridge of my nose as I walk back to elevator praying she did not slip from her mind set and run again. On the ride up to my office on the sixth floor I had time to reflect how perfect of a submissive she would truly be, then reminding myself she is my best friend's sister, who did not want to be found for 7 years. I feel my jaw harden as I walk into my office and find her on her knees with them shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind her back, and her head tilted down not daring to look up. Trying not to cross the line as her dominant again, I try to gently talk to her "Bella get up and let's have a discussion like adults."

Her lip starts quivering and I can tell that is truly not working groaning as I pull at my hair I take a deep breath getting in my right set of mind to keep myself in control if I am going to let my dominant side out. "Isabella, do not make me ask you again. Get up, and let's discuss why you ran off like adults," I say calmly put firmly while lifting her chin with my thumb and forefinger to force her to look me in the eyes so she can tell how serious I am."

I hear a soft "Yes sir," as she slowly rises to her feet but she make to move to sit down.

"Isabella" I raise my voice slightly, "tell me why you disappeared that night without a trace." I see her eyeing the door debating to run again, taking a deep breath and careful not to ever use too much strength on her I grab her wrists just as she is about to bolt out of the office. I see a tear start to fall, but I know this is what she needs instinctually. I change my grip where her wrists our pinned between us with my left hand and I wipe the tear with the thumb on my right.

"Isabella, Do. Not. Make me ask you again. Why did you disappear? Why did you not attend your graduation? Why did you not ever contact Emmett, Leah, or the person you were planning to marry when you left or got to wherever you ran? We did not even know if you were alive."

I know I stuck a cord when I mentioned Leah and Jacob as I see fire in her eyes. My hunch was right the dog had been lying to us all along. I hear the door quietly open behind me, but I hear Rose shush Emmett before he can interrupt. "Oh you mean my best friend who was too busy fucking my fiancé to come to the hospital with me? Or how about the fact that they had just found out they were expecting a baby."

Bella is in fully blown hysterics but I continue to push her, no one will move on if she does not get this off her chest. "How about the fact that Jacob knew, he knew, I only have a 2% chance of ever having a kid of my own before he proposed, but he said that did not matter to him. That night he told me it would never be enough. I would never be enough for anyone since I can't get pregnant." At this point, I loosen my grip and just hold her in a hug knowing there is more.

"Then. Then, when I try texting my brother to come get me, all I get is a he is with his fiancé and best friend I have my own and I need to quit leaning on them. I had embarrassed him the way I acted at the hospital and then ran off. He said it would be better if I distanced myself from you guys so I gave everyone what the fucking wanted."

I tense, turn, and look at Emmett seeing red. I had just admitted to him the night before I was secretly in love with Bella, and had been for years, but I would never act on it, because friends always came first. "You Mother Fucker!" I march over to him and punch him square in the jaw breathing hard as he collapses to the ground. Deep down I know he was trashed that night, I know we all were, but it is his fault his sister disappeared. It is his fault she had to deal with her cheating scumbag of an ex fiancé and best friend by herself. I see Rose help him up, but she looks pissed. I honestly do not care if it is at me. I feel our other best friend Dr. Jasper Whitlock from Psychology; place his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay man? Ali seemed frazzled and said I needed to get up here as soon as I finished with my patient. Is it true? Is Izzy really your Bella?"

I pull my hair and just nod as I turn to go back into my office to her. Looking inside the office, she is nowhere to be found, banging my hand on the open door "Damnit! She ran again."

Jasper shakes his head pulling out his phone muttering something about "idiot friends." "I texted Uncle Peter, he and Aunt Char will be here first thing in the morning. He said she was planning on going to closest club to find a new Dom. Something about she apparently cannot handle herself without one. So that is where we should go look."

I groan not wanting anyone else to have her, because whether her brother likes it or not I have to have her. I have never felt that connected when being a Dom to my Sub, and she reacted immediately to my cues even when I did not mean to use my voice. I slip into my office placing a call of my own to Marcus Volturi, the owner of the best club for the single subs to find a new Master, and told him to keep an eye out for her. He owes me a big favor after doing some house calls for his granddaughter. I get back to work hoping today goes by quickly knowing it has been a while since I have been to the club, or even in my complete mind set to take care of a sub.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! I am interested in getting a beta, just not sure how all of that works. Please keep in mind I am in nursing school, so by the time I come home and write a chapter (usually between doing homework on the computer) my eyes are so tired I am seeing double. I try to proofread before I submit but I am unfortunately only human. –gasps- I also have a lot on my plate being 6 weeks from graduation, which means about 8 weeks from taking my national licensure exam which mean whether I can start practicing and get a job or not, so I do not have a set schedule. Tonight I am headed to my Aunts wake, and tomorrow is the funeral so this chapter is my way to distract myself, and there may be more errors than normal. I apologize in advance. Please if you or a loved one ever complains of discomfort in the chest and/or arm do not go to a walk in clinic, go straight to the ER. They are supposed to send you to the ER, but unfortunately, in my Aunts case, and many others, they just told her she had Acid reflux. If someone had listened to her when she said something was not right and she was not going to be alive much longer we would not have lost her after they sent her home. RIP SKS.**

 _ **Chapter 3- Finding a New Dom**_

 **BPOV**

I could not believe Jacob and Leah and lied to everyone, actually I could. They both chose to hook up instead of be there for me at the hospital, and decided to tell me that they were having a baby, the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world, the same day my parents died. People like that truly did deserve one another.

Unlocking the door to my small apartment I let out a deep breath of relief being in my safe space. Hearing my phone alert a new message, I pull it out of my back pocket, seeing it's from Char. Deciding to get comfortable before I face the unavoidable lecture to come, I kick off my shoes, and strip out of my scrubs before putting on my favorite t-shirt of Riley's hoping to channel some of his strength. Finally brave enough to read the messages after ignoring three more alerts I unlock my phone. I decide to read Char's texts first honestly not wanting to know what Peter has to say. I know running out was inappropriate, it was all just too much at once.

 _You okay sug'?-C_

 _Izzy? Are you there?_ _Peter is not happy lil bit.-_ C

I gulp, starting to type out a reply when another message comes across my phone from Char.

 _Isabella, you need to let us know you are okay. I can only do so much to keep Peter from calling Edward to go check on you. I suggest you get ahold of us ASAP.-C_

I quickly type out my response knowing not to push Peter anymore than I already have. He does not make empty threats.

 _I am not sure how I am right now. Sorry it took me so long to reply, just got home, and had to change. –I_

Almost immediately after I send the message Peter's name flashes up on my phone. Gathering myself for the scolding about being disrespectful that is sure to come, I let it ring a few times before answering.

"Isabella." A rough voice barks out the second my finger swipes to accept.

"Yes Sir" I say with as much fake confidence as possible.

"Where are you at this moment?" Peter asks with authority.

"At my apartment Sir."

Hearing a sigh of relief in the background, I relax knowing he was more worried than mad.

"I was told you ran out of the hospital this morn.."

"Yes, but I had good.." I try to explain.

"ISABELLA," Peter raises his voice. "You know better than to interrupt me while I am speaking to you. Now as I was saying, I know you ran out this morning for a good reason, but you cannot do that to your patients. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I am sorry." I say ashamed knowing my patients should always come first.

"Good, now Char and I will be there tomorrow afternoon. I think it is time we find you a permanent Dom there, you obviously have not been able to control yourself as well without someone to keep you in line."

Whining at his words of finding a new Dom I respond "I promise I will not run out of work again, I do not need a new Dom, I have you." I can no longer control the tears. "Please don't get rid of me. I will be good."

"Isabella, I know you have been working non stop since you started, barely eating, and not sleeping. I have let this go on for too long. Do whatever you need to do to get mentally prepared for this. We will start looking after Char and I get there. We will discuss what happened today then too."

"Yes sir, I understand." I groan out.

"Good girl, I will see you tomorrow. Char wants to talk with you now Darlin', please keep an open mind," he chuckles out.

"Bye Peter." I mumble not wanting to know what shenanigans Char is up to knowing they usually end up me having a sore ass.

"Izzy!" Char practically sings out.

I groan knowing that tone way too well. "Hiya Char."

"Now, you are not allowed to argue, Alice should be there any second and is going to help you get ready for a night out then you two are going to a club. You need this. Toot aloo!" She hangs up the phone before I can even argue.

Five minutes later, while I am grumbling about having to go out, there is a nock on my door. I consider not opening it, but I get a text changing my mind.

 _Either you let me in willingly, or I get the spare key from under the welcome mat, it's your choice Iz. –A_

"It took you long enough," the over enthusiastic pixie comments as she pushes her way into my apartment with a huge suitcase.

"Are you moving in or something?" I reply sarcastically.

"You wish! Jazzy would miss me too much!" As she comments I finally take in her outfit, a red sequin bralette that his a criss cross back and rhinestones on the straps, a black leather mini skirt that hugs her tiny bubble butt, and 5in red platform heels.

"Umm… Alice, what type of club are we going to?," I ask not entirely sure I want the answer. She smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you reacted immediately to Edwards' Dom voice. Uncle Pete and Aunt Char explained everything, it's so nice being able to finally have a friend who is in on the lifestyle as a sub too!" I find myself smiling having to agree with her on that one as she keeps on rambling. "You need to hop into the shower, and make sure to wash your hair. Eclipse is the best BDSM club around, and maybe you might find a few potential Doms tonight!" She smacks my butt as I start towards the shower and I cannot help but laugh under my breath.

Climbing out of the shower I let out a shriek as I see a pixie with all of her torture devices laying out on my bathroom counter. "Sit, we have much to do and not much time," she thinks at me biting her lip, "And you definitely need some waxing done! Good thing I set up the wax pot. Lets go to the bedroom and you lay in bed. You have to make a good first impression."

Groaning I pull my towel tight then wrap my hair in a towel before walking to the bedroom and plopping down on my bed. "Lets hurry up and get this over with."

She makes quick work of my eyebrows and the peach fuzz on my chin and lip. I will never admit it out loud, but it really did make a huge difference. "Now take off the towel, we need to make sure you are completely hairless down there too"

I quickly jump out of the bed trying to get away from her. "Nope, no, no way in hell. I will just shave it." I try to argue.

"Isabella, you have so much to learn it seems. Trust me, this will make a huge difference, you wont have to shave for longer even," grabbing my hand she lays me back down "I promise this will only hurt a short amount of time." She giggles as she pulls off the first strip of hot wax, and a string of curses comes out of my mouth. After reluctantly letting her finish with the wax job, she leads me towards the vanity. Quickly she blowdries my hair putting a soft curl throughout the ends. She pulls it up into a slick ponytail wrapping a piece of hair around the base. Next she starts on my make up, and I just let her go crazy. After serving in the Army for so many years, it is nice to get pampered every once in a while. Before I know it, she is finished with my makeup, but wont let me see myself yet. Shoving a garment bag in my hands "Go put this on, Char told me your sizes."

I go into the bathroom unzipping the bag and gasp at the outfit knowing it is something I would've picked out. I throw on the black thong before putting on the fishnets almost falling multiple times. I hear a nock on the bathroom door and a laugh, "Are you okay in there Izzy? "

"Yea, just having issues with the stockings," I mumble as I throw on the rest of the outfit. I finally look in the full length mirror, admitting to myself I do look pretty good. I'm in a black corset top, and matching black booty shorts that only partially cover my ass enough to still leave something to the imagine. I walk out to Alice not sure about shoes when she hands me a pair of black three inch heels. "You really are a mind reader!" I comment knowing if my heels were as large as hers I would kill myself.

She giggles before responding, "I have worked with you for over a month. I've known you long enough to know you could trip over air." I try to look offended but the second she starts trying to apologize I fully laugh. I have let down all my walls for the first time since Riley passed away, and it feels nice to have a friend. The doorbell ringing brings me out of my thoughts.

"That must be Jazzy, he is driving so we can have some fun!" She practically dances to the door to let him in. Jasper is wearing leather pants with a dark red shirt with the first three buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up.

"Ready to go ladies?" He asks with his southern twang slipping through.

"Yes sir" we respond in unison as Alice grabs my hand and leads me to the car.

"We are going to have so much fun! Jasper is going to keep all the creeps at bay, so we can drink as much as we want!"

Jasper Clears his throat. "Now Alice, you know my Uncle and Aunt will be here in the morning. We have to keep it within reason. I do expect both of you to be respectful, and Isabella, I will be acting as your Dom as well unless there is someone that catches your eye, and meets my approval. You are very important to my family, so you are to listen to me. Do both of you understand?"

We look at one another and nod responding together "Yes Sir."

We quickly arrive at Eclipse, and before shutting off the car Jasper turns around and looks at me. "Isabella, I know it has been a long time since you have been in your full submissive mind frame, so Alice and I are going to get out first to give you a minute to get completely prepared. Is that acceptable for you?"

"Yes Sir." I respond. Closing my eyes as I hear them get out of the car. I take deep cleansing breaths, while clearing my mind, and getting into my mind set. As the door opens, I open my eyes and take Alice's hand to get out of the car. She gives it a quick squeeze before we follow Jasper three paces behind with our heads down. Walking through the door, Jasper taps on my shoulder to have me look up and take in the club. I gasp at the scene around me, and realize that tonight is going to be an awesome night.

 **So I started this chapter the night of the funeral, and am just now finishing it. Please be kind like I said earlier. This is the way I am currently distracting myself.**

 **-K**


	5. Chapter 4- Guilt

**AN: Hi my lovely readers. I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Here is your next chapter. I would love a Beta, but I know nothing about getting one, or how that works since this is my first story. I do not have a set schedule since I am in my last few weeks of school, but I can promise at least one chapter a week.**

 _ **Chapter 4-Guilt**_

 **EMPOV**

It was my first day back to work after what I like to call a month of my own personal hell. I know Rose and Edward do not understand why I insist every year to look for Bella, my little sister, my absolute best friend. Rose has told me repeatedly if she wanted us to find her, we would, and that it is time to move on, even Edward, my other best friend, who was madly in love with her has at least tried to move on. What they do not know, is that it is my entire fault she ran. I am the one who told her to go find her own friends. God I am such an idiot.

I run my hands through my hair trying to get back to work with my favorite patient. Little Miss Claire is a frequent flyer in the physical therapy department, much as my baby sister had been. She just seems to attract accidents. As we finish Claire's last stretch, my phone starts buzzing. I silence it so I can talk with Claire's parents' when Sam Uley comes running out of the office telling me I am needed in Edwards' office, and that it is an Emergency. My blood runs cold thinking something happened to my Rosie. I quickly excuse myself, sprinting towards the stairs, knowing the elevator would not be fast enough. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute. I have no clue what I will do if I lose her, she is all I have left. As I reach Edward's floor and catch sight of Rose's form, I cannot help the sigh of relief that escapes my lip. Alice quickly intercepts us before we can reach Edward's office and mouths one thing that sends a chill to my bones. "Bella" Running on autopilot I push past both of them to get to Edward's office in hopes he finally found her location, and praying it's not because she was in an accident. Pushing open the door, my jaw drops, and the girls stop me from going in any farther. There she is after all of these years, less than 20 feet away from me, and they are not even letting me go to her.

Once the shock wears off, I take notice of the position Edward has her in against the wall. I immediately want to beat the shit out of him, when Alice shakes her head no, and makes me listen. I hear him use a tone of voice I have only heard a few times throughout the years, what shocks me even more is she seems to instinctively respond to it. Rose and I have tried BDSM some, but it was not a full time life style for us. Hearing him finally get through to her, I listen to the conversation my heart breaking at her tears, the guilt building. When she announces what the dog and her supposed to be best friend did to her I want to kill someone, I pull Rose in closer to hold her as she starts to cry. She has seen so many suffer from Infertility, it is absolutely heart breaking knowing someone we all loved so much will never get to experience that joy of being able to carry a child of their own. I flinch when she mentions everything I did wrong that fateful night, and I feel Rose step away from me. Before I have a chance to react Edward has punched the daylights out of me.

Knowing that I deserved it, I cannot bring myself to be upset he punched me. Rose helps me up, but I get a look that scares the shit out of me. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Thankfully, Jasper shows up just in time to save the day. After talking to Edward, Jasper gives me a pointed look to follow him to his office. Sighing I, follow him down the hall and plop down on his couch, and Rose sits in the chair across the room, just confirming how deep of shit I am in.

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story Emmett?" Jasper asks not bothering to beat around the bush.

I let out a groan and wipe my hand down my face. "Well it was two days before Bella's graduation, and Edward kept bitching and moaning about her fiancé at the time, Jacob. He was questioning everything about him, saying he wasn't good enough for her, and looking back I guess I should have trusted his gut feelings."

"Changing the past is something you can't do Emmett, or you will make yourself go crazy." Jasper responds, "But continue."

"So getting aggravated, since Jacob had been like a second little brother my whole life, I told him he seemed like he was just jealous. He then admitted he was. I couldn't believe my best friend had fallen for my little sister. I was so mad, he was my best friend, yet my little sister, who already had a fiancé, and best friend had caught his attention and was just going to break his heart. I was not going to let that happen. We got the call three hours before we were supposed to meet for dinner. When we got to the hospital Edward was like a moth to flame, he immediately went to Bella. We all waited two hours before we got any word on our parents. The entire time he was the one who was holding her, rubbing her back, comforting her, I just kept replaying his admission in my mind. When they finally told us they did not make it, and Bella collapsed to the ground I saw the devotion in Edward's eyes, and I knew the day she got married, he would not be able to handle it, so I would do whatever I could to protect them both. Then when I got her text, I was already so drunk and irritated I did not think when I responded. I have been living with this guilt every day for the last 7 years." Emmett didn't realize that Edward had snuck in halfway through his talk until he heard a throat clearing. Looking up Emmett did not know what to say.

"I understand what you were trying to accomplish, but you should have told us the truth 7 years ago. Seven FUCKING YEARS of LIES. LIES EMMETT!"

"Edward, calm down. You need to remember he had just lost his parents and was not thinking straight," Rose came to his defense, "That does not mean it was a good reason, or a reason to keep it a secret, but he was not in the right state of mind."

Jasper quickly intervenes before it can get any more heated. "So from what I am understanding is that Edward, you are more upset over the fact he has not told you over the last seven years, than the fact he said what he did? Of course, you are upset over the fact he said any of that at all to not only someone you admitted you loved, but someone you all had been friends with for years. Is that correct Edward?" He just nods once, "Good, and Emmett from what I understand, everything you did because you thought you knew what was best for everyone including two grown adults? Or was it because you did not want to share either of them?"

Emmett looked down and wiped a tear. "I failed my little sister when she needed me most."

This time Rose took the lead. "Yes you did Emmett." Everyone looked up shocked as a sob wracked his body. "That poor girl went through hell by herself. She has severe PTSD, and needs direction at all times. In spite of all this, she has made a name for herself. You should be proud of her more than anything."

Letting out another sigh, Emmett agrees with her. "You're right Rosie; I need to go apologize to her."

Jasper interrupts, "Actually, give her some time Emmett. She is going out tonight with Ali and I. Maybe once Uncle Peter gets here, he will give you a good direction to go in. He knows who she is now, and everything she has been through. I have a feeling we still do not know everything." Nodding reluctantly I agree. Emmett realizes he knows next to nothing about his own baby sister. Her likes, dislikes, where she has been, nothing. He has a lot of thinking to do; he needs to be prepared to do everything he can to make up for the way he acted.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is another chapter my lovely readers! Thank you for all of the condolences I greatly appreciate it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, or leave me some positive feedback/constructive criticism. Please remember I do not claim to be a professional storywriter, nor do I claim any writes to Twilight or the characters.**

 _ **Chapter 5-Prepartion**_

 **EPOV**

After a long day at work playing catch up from vacation, I was beyond ready to get home. I had a hundred things I felt I needed to do to prepare myself for tonight. The future of Bella, and me I mean Izzy, probably rode on how tonight went. I just prayed she did not find a new Master before I got there. What if it was too strange for her to have her brothers' best friend has her master? What if she only viewed me as a brother? Freaking out because of everything running through my head, I start pulling on my hair as the elevator descends to the parking garage. The ding announcing I have arrived in the garage shakes me out of my inner ramblings for at least the moment. I briskly walk to my private parking spot, unlocking my black Mercedes E-300 climbing in. As I pull onto the freeway I turn my radio onto Debussy's Claire de Lune to start the process of clearing my mind to be prepared for tonight.

Pulling into my house sends a small bit of depression through me like it does every time I come home. It is really just a reminder of everything I lack. I had the home built right on the edge of towns overlooking the river with enough room for me to have a family one day. Here I am, turning 31 in just a couple of months with nothing but a huge empty house, no kids, no wife, no girlfriend, heck not even a dog! I promise myself if something doesn't change by the time I am 32 I will just sell, and buy an apartment closer to work. Taking a hot shower, I let all of my muscles relax as I start to picture having Izzy in my custom shower. I enjoy the feel of the massage jets on my tense back muscles as I stand under the waterfall showerhead. I imagine the jets are Izzy rubbing on my back as a moan escapes my lips. My length starts to grow, and I figure I better take care of it before I go out tonight knowing otherwise I will not have the control tonight will require. I start slowly stroking my cock as I wander whether the first time Izzy and I are intimate if it will be in the playroom, shower, or bed. Groaning as I decide definitely my four-poster bed so I can tie her arms and legs to it, I imagine worshiping every inch of her body until she is begging me to fuck her. Quickening my pace as my fist tightens I imagine what she tastes like. Will she taste sweet or savory? I bet it's the perfect mix of both, with that thought I lose all control and cum hard. I hold myself up with one hand against the wall of the shower as I catch my breath, and then quickly finish showering not wanting to waste any more time. I try to tame my hair with some gel, but give up with a huff. I quickly dress in my dark washed jeans that hug my ass just enough to make all the women look, but not enough sendoff signals to the guys. I put on a dark black dress shirt leaving the top button undone as Alice told me, and roll up the sleeves. I mess with my hair one last time realizing there really is no hope for it. Walking out of the bathroom, I check my phone that had been on charge seeing I had multiple missed texts from Jasper.

 _I'm here picking up the girls; we will be at Eclipse.-J_

 _Holy Shit Dude! Izzy is smokin' in her outfit ya better hurry.-J_ I let out a soft growl at that text.

 _She seriously is the perfect sub. Ali and I might just keep her for ourselves…._

Getting pissed I immediately text back.

 _You do that, and you are a dead man Jasper Whitlock.-Ed_

 _Finally got you to respond didn't it. We just got out and I gave her the rules You, Uncle Peter, and I agreed on. She did not seem to have a problem with them. I am about to get her out of the car. See ya here. –J_

Muttering about how big of a jackass he is, I stuff my phone in my back pocket as I grab my wallet and head back out to the car. I know it is a 45min drive from here so I play my IPod with music to get my concentration set. Ten minutes into the drive, I get the text I was praying would not come.

 _911\. James Hunter has taken interest and will not take no for an answer from me. Hurry your ass up. IDK how much longer I can keep him at bay.-J_

Growling I push my car to 100mph down the interstate not wanting his grimy ass near her knowing that there has been much suspicion of him taking it too far, and being abusive, and rumors of rape. As I am only 10 minutes away, another text comes through.

 _Where are you? Isabella could not resist his demanding nature and touches. He just talked her into going to the "back room" to talk.-J_

Although texting while driving is not something I make a habit to do, this one time is an exception pushing my speed to 120mph.

 _Follow her! ETA 5min.-Ed_

My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest as I turn into the parking lot. I quickly throw it in park throwing my keys at the bouncer Demetri knowing he will take care of it as I push my way past the crowd to the VIP section where I see Alice and Jasper. "Where are they?"

Jasper's look of panic is all I need to completely lose myself to my dominant side knowing someone took the one person who I wanted to protect, cherish, and control more than anything. "We can't find them dude, I think he took her to one of the private…" Banging and screaming bloody murder on one of the playroom windows across the club interrupts his sentence.

In my gut, I know that voice is my Izzy in trouble and I take off to save her.

 **Sorry this chapter is not as long as the others are. It was more thrown together last minute. It will be a few days before I can post again; job interview Wednesday, three exams Thursday, and my son is getting tubes in his ears. I should actually have time to post a few this weekend though!**


	7. Chapter 6- The Club

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter written, I have been just plain exhausted. This is my last week of clincals as a nursing student! I end in the NICU and Delivery units! So excited. The next few weeks will probably be a whirlwind. I will try to get at least one chapter done a week, no promises. After graduation, I will be more consistent. I had a second interview for my dream position as a pediatric nurse on Friday, so prayers, good vibes, or whatever it be that you believe for that to work out. It is in a clinic that everything is done by a pay scale so those without insurance can still have healthcare. They can do everything from first OBGYN visits, to x-rays, to minor procedures in the clinic. It is just an affordable option for everyone, and I would love to be a part of that.**

 _ **Chapter 6-The Club**_

 **IPOV**

 _Last Time we saw Isabella:_

" _We quickly arrive at Eclipse, and before shutting off the car Jasper turns around and looks at me. " Isabella, I know it has been a long time since you have been in your full submissive mind frame, so Alice and I are going to get out first to give you a minute to get completely prepared. Is that acceptable for you?"_

 _"Yes Sir." I respond. Closing my eyes as I hear them get out of the car. I take deep cleansing breaths, while clearing my mind, and getting into my mind set. As the door opens, I open my eyes and take Alice's hand to get out of the car. She gives it a quick squeeze before we follow Jasper three paces behind with our heads down. Walking through the door, Jasper taps on my shoulder to have me look up and take in the club. I gasp at the scene around me, and realize that tonight is going to be an awesome night."_

Taking in the club around me, I notice although dark, blue neon lights highlight each of the different areas of the club. A dance floor in the middle, a bar to the left of the entrance, with what looks to be a VIP area right above that. As I continue to look around the club my tactical mind scoping out all the exits, Jasper gives me an understanding look, and it is then I realize he must be a military man as well. This is the last push I need to finally let myself give in to my full submissive state, knowing he will be able to protect me.

Jasper leads us to the VIP area, and introduces to me one of the owners Aro Volturi.

"Isabella it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard many brilliant things about you. I have also heard you are looking for a new Dom, is that correct?" Aro asks.

Jasper quickly intervenes, Isabella knowing better than to respond without his permission. "Aro, you do know she has not been given permission to speak. No decisions will be made without my Uncles input anyways." He raises an eyebrow daring Aro to question his authority.

"Ahh." Aro stumbles over his words. "I did not realize she was here as your submissive tonight dear Jasper. I thought she was currently looking, although I must say, I do have a few potentials for her."

"They are free to introduce themselves to her tonight, but no decisions will be made until tomorrow." Jasper reiterates. With that comment, Aro motions over a few gentlemen and takes his leave after introducing Garrett, Laurent, and James. Jasper stiffens at the last one but makes no outward reaction.

"Isabella you make speak freely with these gentlemen as long as you stay respectful." Jasper says leading her and the gentlemen to a private booth.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." She responds nervously as she gets into the booth.

"Now gentleman, tonight you are only allowed to speak with her, she has yet to be fully released by her current Master. I expect each of you to be respectful of the boundaries." Jasper says eyeing James specifically. "I will be a couple booths away if you need me Isabella" He nods towards the gentlemen going back to his Alice as he takes out his phone.

"So Isabella, how long have you been a sub? You seem to have amazing manners." Garrett comments trying to be polite.

Mumbling under her breath, she replies, "It has been about six years, when my late husband and I first met. After he passed Master Peter took over since I could no longer function without order in my life due to my PTSD."

Laurent nodded, and then politely dismisses himself. "I am quite sorry for your loss Isabella, but I do not have time for a full time sub. I am only looking for a weekend sub."

She nods. "It is quite understandable. It was a pleasure meeting you."

With a nod, he is off. James scoots closer to Isabella making her feel uncomfortable so she slowly inches away from him. "Isabella, you will not move away from my touch do you understand me?"

James' words hit her like ice water. She looks down and replies "Yes sir," returning to her previous position.

James keeps giving Garrett threatening looks throughout the encounter, knowing Isabella must be his. She is a natural submissive, and he cannot wait to take advantage of her tight body. Garrett getting the hint from James politely excused himself claiming he had an early day in the morning, and James smirked from ear to ear as he positioned himself closer to Isabella. Tilting her head so she is looking him in the eyes he sharply tells her, "You will be mine Isabella, do you understand me?"

She shakes her head no, "I am not ready for that yet." All of her instincts telling her to run.

"That was not a question, that was an order now follow me." James grabs her arm roughly when he notices Jasper and Alice in their own world. Not able to fight her submissive side she follows him wordlessly, with her head down, as he drags her back to one of the private rooms. Locking the door behind himself, James roughly throws her to the ground kicking her in the side. "Now now little slut, you and I are going to have some fun."

Her fight or flight reflexes immediately kick in, knocking her out of her submissive mind frame. She starts looking for an exit and scooting away from him as fast as possible. "Where the hell do you think you're going little girl? There's no way out." James says maliciously has he grabs her hair dragging her towards him, then putting her in a choke hold as he pulls off the corset.

"No, stop!" Isabella pleads on the brink of a full PTSD episode. "Please don't do this." She is now sobbing as she starts thrashing against him.

"Awe, the poor little whore is scared. If you cooperate I promise I won't damage you permanently," James says with an evil cackle as he starts roughly groping her breast. "I know you like this."

Losing all control of her thoughts, she is brought back into her time in the war. Screaming for help as she head butts him running for the metal chair in the room. She throws it at the two-way mirror with all her might as James punches her across the face. "You little Bitch!"

He starts ripping off her shorts as she flails about just screaming not knowing if anyone can hear her. Her screams of terror just turn James on even more as he starts to tare her hose and thong off in the same reach. With all her might, she knees him in the balls rolling away. "Oh you want to fight like a man, I will treat you like one," James curses as he stumbles towards her. Isabella is running towards the door when he tackles her to the ground. Her head hits with a hard thunk, and she starts seeing spots. Not knowing how much longer she will be conscious, she starts looking for anything she can to defend herself in her altered state as she claws his eyes. That gives her just enough time to get out of his hold and go to the cabinets that house the knives for knife play.

"Don't come any closer," she barely gets out between screams. Feeling the darkness take hold of her, she gives herself one last chance screaming as loud as she can. The last thing she makes out is Edwards' voice, and one that sounds similar to her brothers, as she loses consciousness.

 _ **AN: I know this one isn't as long as normal. Sorry! I have been sick all weekend! Yuck! I might have time to get another chapter done tomorrow, but we shall see. If not, have a good week! Remember to follow!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **EPOV**

As I push my way towards the back of the club where the playrooms are, I hear my best friend booming voice "Where the fuck is she?!" "Where's my little sister?"

I know then, James is definitely a dead man between the two of us. I hear one last scream of terror from Izzy then nothing else. Completely losing it, I start ramming the door with my shoulder. Marcus appears with the key to open the door, and I hear Emmett mutter, "It's about damn time," as I push my way in just as James is trying to enter my Izzy. Grabbing him by the neck and throwing him behind me like a rag doll, I pay him no attention, my first thoughts on Izzy and her injuries. I don't realize James has already been removed from the room as Rose and Alice jump into action helping me stabilize Izzy's neck while Jasper is calming Emmett down. I immediately call out jobs as I would at the hospital while taking notice that Jasper thought to cover Izzy with his jacket. "Alice, you sit at her head and hold her neck while monitoring her respirations, if they drop below 10 let us know so we can prepare to breathe for her," she nods in response. "Rose you sit on her right and monitor her pulse; I will do the head to toe assessment to see if anything needs our immediate attention. Be prepared to start compressions if needed."

We have collectively pulled into our work mode in our brain, no longer realizing this is our Izzy we are working on. I start by checking her scalp and feel blood behind her head as well as a few bumps. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I check her pupils. "No response from her right pupil," I comment with a grimace as I feel start to palpate the swelling around her eye noting her cheekbone is at least fractured.

"Heart rate weak, 53 beats per a minute," Rose says as I am making my way down her neck checking for any obvious injuries. Before I can get to her ribs, she starts coughing up blood. Like a well-oiled machine we log roll her on her right side as one while supporting her neck and back to prevent further injury. "Keep count on those respirations Alice!" I try to keep from panicking. Once she is on her back again, I palpate her ribs finding that at least two if not more are broken. "I am guessing she has a collapsed…" before I can finish a stuck up EMT pushes us out of the way and starts trying to move her without a back board. " Leave this to the professionals," he scoffs.

I look at his nametag and see his name is Jared. "Well you see Jared," before I can tear him a new asshole, my friend, and paramedic Seth, intervenes. "Dr. Cullen! Lucky for this one you are here, will you give me report, and help load the patient into the ambulance?"

"Dr. Cullen, as in THE Dr. Cullen over Seattle Children's?!" Jared is sitting there questioning. I ignore him, my main priority getting Izzy to the hospital as fast as possible. "Of course Seth." I answer quickly knowing he has not noticed it's his sister's former best friend. We log roll her as a team again while he situates the back board before rolling her flat on her back, quickly strapping her on. "On the count of three we place her on the gurney, Ready? One… Two… Three…" Seth counts.

As we lift, he finally looks down and takes notice of who the patient is and obviously pails. "Oh Shit." He looks at me with a questioning look, and I just nod sadly starting report. "27 year old female, possible concussion, increased intracranial pressure, lacerations and swelling on head, periorbital swelling, right pupil non responsive, weak heart rate of 53, last respiration count of 13 and diminishing, coughing up blood, at least two broken ribs if not more, possible pneumothorax (collapsed lung), that's as far as we have gotten Seth." I say while Alice is starting an IV, Jared is hooking up O2, blood pressure, and cardiac monitors, and Rose is talking to the police department.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" Seth asks with a grim look on his face while putting a mask on Izzy. I shake my head no frowning. I am keeping one eye on the monitors at all times when they suddenly start going crazy as she starts coughing up blood again. "Shit! I think she is going to need a chest tube. Do you have the supplies?" I reluctantly ask knowing it hurts like hell. Seth quickly goes through the cabinets getting me the scalpel and chest tube I need.

"We have the stuff to make it last the trip to the hospital but we need to get on the road now, you are free to come with us, "Seth answers knowing I am not leaving. I do not even bother answering as I wash my hands in the small sink as Alice Jumps out slamming the doors and Jared starts the ambulance to drive. Putting on my sterile gloves I clean her skin muttering a quiet apology praying since she is unconscious, she will not feel it as I make an incision deeply between the ribs. I have to make another one to get through the muscle and then into the lung. Quickly I insert the tube doing a quick stitch around it to keep it in place until the pulmonologist can get in there. Letting out a sigh of relief as the back doors swing open when we reach the hospital knowing they will be taking her straight to surgery more than likely. I quickly rattle off the same report to the attending physician after telling them my name and credentials as they wheel her through the ER.

Once they take her I feel the adrenaline start to wear off, and I feel lost. I have no clue what to do with myself; I am covered in blood, don't have a car, not even sure if my friends are coming to the hospital, I am at the point all I can do is laugh hysterically. I laugh so hard I start crying. This is how Seth finds me five minutes later once he finishes his paperwork.

"So, Bella? How long has she been in town? Where did she go? Why did she leave?" Shaking my head at his questions, I am not even sure where to start. "Are you sure you want to know?" Seth looks at me apprehensively, "I knew the timeline didn't fucking add up! How could they do that to her? After everything she had done for both of them?" I just sit in one of the nurse's chairs as he goes on his rant knowing he needs to let it all out to digest it. "So where has she been? How long has she been here?"

"Honestly dude, we don't know where all she has been. We know she served overseas, lost her husband, and she is one of the best pediatric doctors in the United States. She started at Seattle Children's' the day after we left for vacation and we just got back today." I scoff at how crazy everything really is sounding.

"So no one knows what she has truly been through?" Seth always the softie asks.

"Jaspers Uncle Peter from Arizona seems to be really close with her, so I think he does, but none of us do. We just found out what really happened today." Rubbing my face trying to keep the mental exhaustion from setting in. "Wow," he comments. I just nod. Dr. Gerandy one of my father's good friends notices me, and asks me if I want some surgical scrubs, and I can't turn them down. I quickly go and change coming back to Seth. My phone buzzes with a text from Jasper letting me know he brought Emmett, Rose, and Alice over after changing and they were all in the waiting room. I go out there and give each of them a hug sitting down in a chair knowing it was going to be a long night.

About 6 hours later we hear them ask for the family of Isabella Byers and we all stand to follow them to consultation room…

 _ **AN: Hey loyal readers! Not sure if this ending is making sense now, it is late and I just spent 5 hours on homework before writing this chapter so sorry in advance! I appreciate all of the follow, favorites, and reviews. I only have 3 weeks left of nursing school! I have still yet to hear back from the clinic I had two interviews with last week, so I am guessing I did not get the job unfortunately since it has been a week. –frown- I know if it is meant to be it will be. Once again I do not own Twilight or its characters. Love you all!**_


	9. Chapter 8- The Hospital

**AN: Happy Mother's Day! I feel horrible, I forgot tomorrow is mine and my husband's six year anniversary! Whoops! I thought you no longer celebrated dating anniversaries after you got married, guess I was wrong. I graduate from nursing school next Thursday, but have class until the 31** **st** **. These last two weeks are hitting me hard. I failed a test for the first time in my life this week because I just did not have the motivation to study. Ugh! Ten more class periods; I just have to keep telling myself that. With that said, I still have not heard back from the clinic I had two interviews from, so I will just assume the job was offered to someone else, and start to apply elsewhere. There is no exact upload schedule with me being in my last weeks of school. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review etc. I appreciate all of the love!**

 **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **-NurseKay**

 _ **Chapter 7-The Hospital**_

 **EMPOV**

I do not know how much time has passed as we all sit in the waiting room just wanting to hear an update on Bella's condition. I know everyone else calls her Izzy, but she will always be Bella, my innocent baby sister in my mind. Esme and Carlisle drive the three-hour trek from Forks. Esme the mother hen she is, brings us food, magazines, puzzle books, and a couple of phone chargers. Esme is between me and Edward trying to comfort us both, while Rose is on my other side holding my hand. Carlisle being friends with Dr. Gerandy, got permission to work on the case with him. He wore his scrubs and scrubbed in as soon as he and Esme arrived. Seth had to leave when they got another call, but told us to keep him updated. Alice and Jasper seem to be in their own little world when Edward gets a fire in his eyes and storms over to them. "I trusted you! You promised me you would protect her tonight until I got there. That is your job as her Dom!" he all but yells in the waiting room as he gets in Jaspers face.

We all rush over to try to calm him down, and Jasper finally looks up at him with a tear-ridden face full of guilt. "You think I don't realize that? That if I'd kept a closer eye on her this wouldn't have happened? I know Edward, and I am going to have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life," Jasper responds before he breaks down in sobs.

Esme pulls him into a hug shushing him as a mother would their child when I finally have enough of their arguing. "Enough!" I all but growl out as Rose rubs my back. "None of you obviously know anything about Bella. First off," turning to point at Edward, "you have zero ownership over her. She is a human being, not a pet. You may have been in love with her seven years ago, you may have decided she would be the perfect sub for you, but she has not decided that she wants you as a Dom yet. She is a grown ass woman, and can make her own decisions, don't make the same mistake I did and make them for her." Emmett looked riddled with guilt remembering the past.

Edward looked down at his hands sheepishly realizing how right Emmett was. "And you!" Turning towards Jasper, Emmett's face was a mix of emotion, "she did giver herself over to you to trust you with her safety. Peter trusted you with her safety. I know you wanted to spend quality time with your wife too, but you took on the responsibility of keeping my sister safe. You promised her she could let her defenses down and you would protect her." Jasper broke down in full sobs again, and Emmett let out a sigh. "With that being said, if for some crazy reason my sister willingly went with James she would have found a way, even if you were protecting her. " Emmett could not get the words out imagining her not willingly going so Rose did it for him.

"One thing I have unfortunately seen from rape victims," Rose tried to hide her grimace as her husband's body tightened, and Edward's head immediately shot up to look at her. "Even though I do not think he got that far," Rose back peddles and says a quiet prayer in her mind he didn't, " is that once those type of scum set their eyes on their target, they will do whatever it takes to get them, not matter how long, or how many tries." Alice mouths a thank you to them, and Rose gives her the best half smile she can muster, but fears it comes out more as a grimace at the moment.

Everyone sits back down in silence, just trying to pass the time. I think to myself how ironic it is that on the first day I see my sister in seven years, she ends up back in the last place I saw her seven years ago when we were told our parents were no longer with us. I'm not sure if it is from exhaustion, or emotional overload, but I just start dying laughing at how crazy life is. The rest of the family just stares at me until Esme pulls me into a hug and I cry. I cry for the fact the last time I was in this hospital I was told my parents were dead, I cry over the fact my sister is now in critical condition in this same hospital because a man decided to violate her, I cry over the fact I haven't seen my sister in seven years, I cry because I have no clue who she even is, I cry because she lost her husband and thought she had no family left, I cry because I am the one who made her think she had no one left, I cry because she may never know the joy of having a child, I cry because I am going to have to break her heart when I tell her Rosie and I are expecting our first, I cry because her ex fiancé and best friend used her biggest weakness against her and broke her heart, then I broke it even worse, now I am probably going to do it again, I cry because I may have lost my best friend due to my stupid decision seven years ago, I cry for all the missed memories like seeing my sister walk down the aisle, her seeing me and Rose get married, I cry because our parents didn't see any of it either. "Shhh my son, it will all be okay, I've got you." Esme says as I slide out of the chair down to my knees and she follows. She holds me until I can't cry no more. Her and Carlisle have always been second parents to me since I practically lived at their house when Edward wasn't at mine growing up. "Thanks Ma," I sniffle and give her a half smile, "I think I am okay now. I am sorry for losing it like that."

"Emmett Swan, don't you dare apologize for showing emotion, you've through hell and back the past seven years, and you never fully grieved. Tonight alone was enough to make anyone lose it. "Esme looked at me with the love in her eyes a Mom could only give.

I get settled down, and Rose cuddles on my chest, I start to worry about her stress level, but she just raises an eyebrow knowing my train of thought and giving me the don't even go there look. I know she loves Isabella as her own sister too, but I would not be able to handle anything happening to Rose or our child. The doctor asking for the family of Isabella Byers brings me out of my inner musings of our future. I reach over and grab Rose's hand needing her strength, and Edward squeezes my shoulder, as I get up and head to the doctor.

"I'm Emmett Swan, Isabella's brother, and only living blood relative, this is Rose my wife," I try to say as confidently as possible. "Well Mr. Swan…" the doctor starts, but it doesn't feel right without everyone else up here, they're just as much her family as am, even though I know Carlisle is taking care of her right now anyways, and will end up giving us a more detailed report, "Do you mind if our family friends the Cullens, and Whitlock's listen in Doctor? They were actually the ones who saved her." I ask.

"Technically, due to HIPPAA I can only talk to you. Wait did you say Cullen and Whitlock as in the Dr. Cullens and Dr. Whitlock's?" I nod. "Yes Sir, that is correct, everyone but Mama Esme is a Doctor."

"Well if they are going to somehow be involved in her medical care they need to be informed about her current state," he says with a wink, "And all I heard was you call her Mama, that's all I know correct."

I can't help the half smile at his kindness "Correct" I motion for the rest of them to come over then introduce them one by one mouthing just go with it as a nosy nurse is listening in. "This is Dr. Edward Cullen Bella's primary care physician, Dr. Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock who will help Bella with the more sensitive issues she's is not comfortable with having a male for," Dr. Smith nodded in acknowledgment, "Dr. Jasper Whitlock her psychologist for PTSD from her tours of duty with the United States Armed Forces," this caught his attention.

"She's not the Izzy Byers is she?" I just nod in confusion. "Your sister is a legend. Most surgeons who serve think she is just made up! She is the quickest to ever graduate medical school, and become a surgeon, and the only to perform not just one, but two surgeries while not only being actively shot at, but getting shot."

I just groan as I hear Jasper mutter "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," under his breath. Esme does not even bother to chastise him she's so in shock.

"That's not all," I run my fingers through my curly hair, trying to control my anger. Dr. Smith looks like a kid in a candy store, and is really starting to piss me off, I just want to know how my sister is doing right now. Edward stops me from saying something stupid knowing it will help us to know more about what she has been threw. "Rumor is that she was released halfway through her third tour because their camp was being raided and someone threw a grenade in her medical tent without her knowledge. Captain Riley Byers jumped on it killing himself, but saving her in the process. After watching her husband die in front of her she saved the lives of 23 soldiers after pulling a loose bullet her own shoulder. Everyone says she was never the same, but after all the advances and sacrifices she had made, they just honorably discharged her with the Purple Heart, and Medal of Honor. Four gunshot wounds while in the service is what they said. She's a true American hero."

"Oh God, my poor baby." Is all Esme can get out as she looks as if she is going to faint.

"This just explains so much," Alice mutters to everyone yet no one, and we all nod in agreement. I cannot even imagine how much physical and mental pain my sister has gone through and now she has gone through this. Edward looks white as a ghost, and Jasper looks determined. I know he is going to do everything he can to help my sister mentally survive everything she has been through.

"Well after everything she has already survived, tonight is nothing." Edward, Jasper, and I are all about to pound the living daylights out of Dr. Smith for that comment when Carlisle and Dr. Gerandy interfere. Carlisle corals us, secretly wanting a go at Dr. Smith himself, but knowing that would get him into bigger trouble.

Dr. Gerandy starts chewing him out "I know that young woman has a huge health history, but she is in serious condition now! Tonight will have it's own challenges if she wakes up," he berates.

We all catch the part he says if and Rose starts to hyperventilate. I whisper in her ear, "When bay, when she wakes up, we all know Bella still needs to chew my ass for what I pulled, and she is way too stubborn to give that up. " At this point, I am not sure if I am trying to convince her or me.

"You are to never undermine how serious any medical condition is, do you understand me Dr. Smith? To make sure you do, you will be required to take some courses before you will be allowed back on the floor. Remember, you are still in your six-month trial period here," Dr. Gerandy lectured.

"I understand, I am sorry you guys, I was just so excited to meet a real life war legend. We were all told stories of her during training, I didn't even get to complete one tour before I was discharged, she is my hero," Dr. Smith said with a sigh.

"It's okay kid," Carlisle interjected, "You just have to work on how you talk with the family."

"Yes Sir" Dr. Smith Responded.

"Now how about we all go see our girl, and I can give you all an update?" Carlisle asked. "Normally she would be in the ICU, but with all of her mhm connections, she will be given around the clock one on one care in a fully private isolation room. Dr. Gerandy has been kind enough to offer the nursing staff, but Alice and Edward, I will need each of you to switch on and off with me around the clock. I will also make the old man Whitlock take some shifts when he gets into town in a few hours too."

I felt a weight be lifted off my shoulders when Carlisle said he was staying to take of Bella's care. I could not help myself as I gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Daddy C, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Emmett, you should know by now, we have always loved you both as our kids. We will need a place to stay though." Carlisle says with a smile outside what I am guessing is Bella's room.

"Of course!" I answer quickly then remember I forgot to ask my wife, "As long as it's okay with my Rose I mean." Rose just hits me upside the head, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"They're MY parents you doofus, of course I want them to stay with us." She says with an eye roll and a playful smile. I can't help but pull my wife in for a kiss and I hear Edward groan.

"Dude, it is way too early for that shit, can we just get in there and check on Bella," he asks. I nod not truly ready to see her all bandaged up. Carlisle opens the door, and everyone goes in before me but Rose. She reaches for my hand, and I know with her by my side, I can handle anything that is on the other side of the door.

 **AN: Well this Chapter ended up taking about five or so hours to write. I figured it would give us a little more look into what all Bella has gone through. I tried to go through and fix all of my mistakes, but had a 16 month old banging on my keyboard and it is 230 in the morning. –laughs- Sorry if I missed any. I truly want to make sure you all know how much I appreciate every single one of my readers, followers, favorites, and comments. I get so excited when I get an email saying a new follower or favorite. You truly make this worthwhile. I love each and every one of you! I hope to get another chapter posted Sunday sometime. If not it will be maybe Monday or Tuesday in Edwards point of view for Bella's injuries. I am still trying to brainstorm and what the long-term effects if any will be physically or emotionally. I am open to any and all ideas. Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 9

**An: Sorry for the delay! Between mother's day, class winding down, and graduation week, it has been CRAZY! I cannot believe I finally graduated. I did finally hear back from the clinic yesterday. They had filled the position internally, but I was the favorite, so I am interviewing for what they call a Rover Nurse, where I will go between all of their clinics. I am not sure what exactly it is going to entail, if it is more pay, or even if it is full time, if the answer is no to any of those, there is no way I can take the job. My parents graciously let my husband and I live with them while I finished school, but we need our own space, plus we have two car payments, insurance, my school loans, etc. that needs paid. Therefore, prayers or whatever you believe in whatever is meant to be happens. Once again I love reading all of your reviews, and every time I get an email notification that alerts me to a new story follow or favorite I get a little Tachycardic. (Sorry a little nurse humor it means my heart beats fast so excited!) I appreciate everyone's patience and everyone who takes the time to read!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **EPOV**

I walk into Bella's room behind Jasper and Alice, my parents taking up the rear while Emmett gathers his strength. I take inventory of all the machines in the room not able to bring myself to look at her. I look and notice to see a ventilator is breathing for her completely, and I run my hand through my hair nervously, as I take in account her vitals. Her respirations and oxygen level are of course good since the respirator is controlling it, her pulse is faster than I'd like probably from her losing so much fluid, and her blood pressure is in the low range. I notice she still has the chest tube, and also an IV set up with antibiotics, and fluids. I hear my mom sob as she takes in her form. I wrap my arm around her; I finally look up and see her weakened state. I can't help the gasp that leaves my lips. Even covered in bruises and scratches, she looks like an angel. I step up next to her and kiss her forehead and whisper "Do not ever scare me like that again Isabella."

I feel my Dad come up and grip my shoulder. "She's a fighter son, she will be okay."

I don't have a chance to respond because Emmett comes in with Rose. He completely loses it and wraps his body around her. Jasper, Dad and I all surround him and Bella to make sure he doesn't accidentally pull on cords or tubes in his hysterics. He just keeps repeating, "My baby sister, I can't lose her, I just got her back. Not my baby sister." In all my years as his best friend, I have never seen him this bad, I have to look away to keep myself composed. "She is going to be okay Emmett. She is just heavily sedated right now. Everyone needs to go home and get some sleep before Peter and Charlotte get into town, I will take the first shift," my Dad says with a pointed look to me giving no room for argument. "Esme will drive you home Edward."

We all mutter a "Yes sir," but Emmett, and you can tell he wants to argue, but one look from his wife makes him think better of it.

He quickly leans over whispering something in his sister's ear before Rose kisses her hair and has to drag him out of the room. I can tell it is just as hard for her, but she knows he needs his sleep to function for the challenges ahead. My Dad had explained how we are not sure how much, if any, permanent damage was done to her brain. She might forever be a vegetable, could be blind, and might not even ever wake up. She could also wake up and be perfectly fine, we just will not know for sure until we start weaning the sedation medications. We will not start doing that until her body has had time to heal itself some, and then it is completely up to her when she is ready to wake up, it could still be weeks or month. I let out a groan just thinking about it. We truly did have a long stressful road ahead. I prayed to whatever God there was above that she ended up being okay. By the time we got back to my house it was 630 AM, and the sun was already shining. I was thankful I had blackout curtains and tinted windows throughout the house from the overnight shifts I was all too familiar with in my line of work. Giving my Mom a quick peck on the cheek I told her goodnight as I made my way to my bedroom, and she went to one of my three guest rooms she had decorated. I had bought the house in hopes of one day having a large family of my own, and here I am 30, unwed, and I find out the woman I have been in love with all these years with cannot have children. I rub the bridge of my nose knowing I am too exhausted to even be thinking about this right now. If we are meant to be together, we can always adopt, or foster, or something to that affect. I smile to myself at these thoughts then remind myself how crazy I am because she doesn't even know how truly madly in love I am with her, and she is in a medically induced coma right now; she might not even want anything to do with me when she wakes up, if she wakes up. I let out a sigh as I toss and turn trying to get comfortable.

It seems like I just closed my eyes when my alarm goes off at noon. With a groan, I stretch and tread my way to my master bathroom. I look at my barely used tub and just shake my head wandering why I even have it before stepping into my spa shower. I turn the jets on as high as they can go and let the heat and vibrations relieve as much stress as they can. I make quick work of scrubbing my body and washing my hair, and then I scrub my face after shaving the hair on my arms. Stepping out of the shower the smell of my mother's cooking assaults my nose and my stomach lets itself known. I quickly wrap the towel around my waist before making my way to the sink to brush my teeth, make sure my nails are as short as possible not wanting to risk any hiding spots for germs with Isabella, and shave my 5 o'clock shadow.

I quickly throw on my scrubs since I plan on taking over for my Dad today for the next 24-hour shift so he and Peter can go over her charts. It feels good to be able to be in scrubs again, since taking on the administration side of the hospital I do not get much time to be hands on anymore, and I hate to admit it, I am somewhat excited. I walk into the kitchen, and see my sister and Emmett are already here sitting at the island. Emmett looks as if he has not slept at all, and Rose looks like she is stressed to the max. It makes me thankful my parents will be staying with them after tonight and they can keep an eye on them both. I am afraid Emmett might need to be given something to knock him out, but I hope that's not the case.

I am brought out of my inner musings by the doorbell ringing, "Oh that must be Jasper and the rest of his family, will you get the door Edward?" my mother Asks.

I hadn't even known she realized I had come in, "Yeah of course Ma," I say as I shuffle my way to my front door trying to tame my mane.

"Hey Jasper, Alice, longtime no see," I try to lighten the mood, but no one finds it humorous. "You must be the famous Dr. Peter Whitlock, and Dr. Charlotte Whitlock, it is a pleasure to finally meet the legends in person. It is a true honor," I say reaching out to shake their hands.

Charlotte just pulls me into a hug, "Jazz here says you are in love with our Bell? Is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am" I say without hesitating. She gives me a smile from ear to ear, as she lets and Alice like squeal out and I notice Peter has still not said a word and is giving me the stink eye. I clear my throat awkwardly. That was apparently the wrong thing to do as it set him off,

"Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't kill every last one of you. ONE REASON! It took Riley and I two years to build that Filly's confidence up enough to even think she was good enough for him, or to even have friends that were the same as his," I notice Emmett flinch back at that remark like he has been hit. "Then we just got through to her we wouldn't abandon her a year and a half ago, after Riley passed away. That family's love is unconditional and we will protect one another with our lives, and share everything. We told her distance would not keep me from protecting her. I sent her to people I thought I could trust, and she ended up getting herself almost killed! Are you fucking kidding me? She was never even this badly hurt in an active war zone! What is even worse is come to find out is the dumbasses I send her to are the people who originally caused all of her trust issues to begin with." He just scoffs.

Before anyone can blink the ice queen, better known as my sister, snaps. "I do not know WHO the HELL you think you are coming into my brothers home blaming them for what that MONSTER did to her. He would've found a way to hurt her, or worse, men like that do not take no for an answer. It is a game to them. My twin brother, who has been madly in love with Bella since she was 15 but respected her relationship with her ex scumbag, saved her life. He could have let his anger get the best of him like most men would, but instead he focused on saving her, focused on getting her lung reflated. He still has not even thought to ask where his car is that he drove to the club last night when he heard she was in trouble because he just jumped in the ambulance. She has been his only thought. We have never stopped looking for her, and yes, my husband said some dumbass things, but he was young, he was hurting, and he had just lost his parents. Stupid and hurtful things are said while we are mourning, he was also shitfaced drunk. He has regretted it every day since, and we take off a month every year just to scour the country for her. Do not try saying we abandoned her, or do not love her. Let's get one thing straight, do not ever question any of our love for that girl. Now you can either stay here and help us help her, or you and get lost out of all of our lives because honestly we do not need any more bullshit to bring us down."

Peter just stands there slack jawed trying to take in all that she said, and in shock, he was just put in his place by a woman. Jasper pats him on the shoulder while Char smirks from ear to ear, "Well it was about time someone put you in your place hon, I told you they were not gonna be the people to come in a guns a blazin and accusin to. But do ya listen, nooo." She lets out melodic laugh while he grumbles under his breath. "Please excuse my dear husband, after his best friend died protectin our dear Bell she became more of a daughter to us, and he thinks he needs to pull the over protective Dad and Dom card on everyone for her. He just does not seem to realize it isn't always what it seems."

My mom saves the day yet again by calling for lunch. I lead everyone into my dining room where she serves us up a lunch of chicken Alfredo, garlic bread, and salad. "Peter, Charlotte, Let me introduce you to my mother Esme Cullen, Bella's brother Emmett Swan, and then I did not get the chance to formally introduce you to his wife, my twin Rose Swan."

Peter finally made the decision to be friends for now and is courteous "It is nice to meet you Esme," he says as he kisses her hand. "Emmett, I know you and Iz, I mean Bella did not leave on the best terms, but if it makes you feel any better she never went anywhere without a picture of the two of you by her bed." That made Emmett's face light up like a kid on Christmas morning and Rose mouthed a thank you while Peter just nodded as everyone dug in.

After everyone finished eating, my mom, and I bagged some up for my Dad, and some for me to eat while I was at the hospital. Alice and Rose quickly straightened up and did the dishes before we all headed out to the hospital. My mom stopped by the club so I could pick up my car knowing I would have to go into work after I finished my shift with Bella. Before she dropped me off, I was stressing because I was not sure what I could do about her position, since she technically had not been with the company for the fully ninety day probationary period. I just groaned. "It will all work out Edward. Just talk to the board of directors, maybe a big donation from the Platt foundation will appease them," my Mom says as if she was reading my mind. I cannot help but chuckle.

"Thanks Ma!" I give her a kiss getting out of the car as I get into mine to head to the hospital anxious to check on Bella's condition. The first 24 hours are usually the most crucial for brain activity. Usually you can be given a general idea if the brain is going to heal, and to what extent. I was anxious to pull back on some sedation meds tonight, and run another EEG and compare it with last nights if my Dad has not already. I grab a temporary employee badge from the security guard at the gate to the parking garage as I pull in. I quickly find a parking spot since I am here not right at shift change. After parking my car, I say a quick prayer before grabbing my stethoscope, a green Littman Classic III. I will never forget Bella bought it for me as a graduation gift. I've of course had to replace parts here and there, but that's what the lifetime warranty is for. I can't help the weird feeling that it should never need to be used on her. I run my fingers through my hair as I take a deep cleansing breath, this is the most important patient of them all, and I cannot afford to be off the top of my game.

I make my way to her room as the staff ass just stare at me and whisper, a few girls try to flirt but I just politely decline their advances as I keep on my journey. I finally reach my destination, and let out a sigh of relief as I see my Dad. He lets out a chuckle, and I can't help the smile either. "How's our girl holding up?"

I see a twinkle in his eye that gives me hope, "Where's my food and I will tell you?"

"Carlisle Cullen! Don't you dare be refusing to give your son report before you eat! You know your job comes first! Just for that, I am giving him your dessert," My mom says has she walks in. I can't help but crack up laughing by the wounded puppy look on his face.

"Sorry my love, Sorry Edward, that was wrong of me. I know you have been worried about her. She has been fighting the meds, so I went on ahead and started pulling them back some, she is responding to stimulus, both pupils are reactive, there is still some swelling, but I am confident it will go down. She hasn't waken up yet, but she is still on some high power medicine, and I am not yet comfortable to pull the meds all the way yet with the ventilator," he gives me a warning look not to try waking her all the way, "Her lungs still need time to heal, and we all know if awake she won't give it time to." I nod in understanding and agreement. "Her temperature is a little higher than I would like, so I sent some blood down to lab to see if we have any infections going on, otherwise I think she will make close to a full recovery."

"Thank God! I will keep an eye on her temperature, have you done another EEG?"

"Not yet, I figured I would leave you something to do other than twiddle your thumbs tonight Son."

I just shake my head and shoo him out of the room as I sit by her bed and flip open the chart to update myself on her full medical history so there are no surprises.

 **AN: EEG- It tests the Brain waves and brain functions**

 **Once again Sorry it took so long for an update! I ended up going to a Jo Dee Messina Concert tonight at Downstream Casino Resort. My Grandma was supposed to watch my son during the concert then my parents said they would watch my son after so my husband and I could go out to dinner and have a few drinks since we haven't had a date night or sex since august…. Well my parents conveniently forgot their car seat at home, and since we were parked in valet, we couldn't get ours for them. Therefore no date night, sex, or even dinner because everything was closed at 1030 besides McDonalds. I was so mad!** **So I came home and wrote this chapter instead.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm BAAAACK!I promise I did not forget about you. The last few weeks of nursing school have been crazy, then my parents got an emergency foster child so we have been running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Still no job, but I am leaving for vacation on the 15, so I will really look once I get back. Thank you for being patient with me, and for all of the new reviews.**

 _Chapter 10_

 **EPOV**

 _ **One week later….**_

Three days, three long fucking days since I have been able to come see my Isabella because I have been dealing with the bullshit at work. The board agreed to hold her position, but the Platt foundation had to donate a new operating suite, costing them 2.8 million dollars. Thank God, my great great Grandpa Platt was one of the first to build the railroads in the U.S. and he was rich before that. I have been dealing with meeting after meeting to get it built, and my regular work on top of that. I remember now why I created her position in the first place. Alice has been a godsend stepping in and trying to help as much as possible between taking on shifts caring for Bella. We decided to keep the reason for Bella's absence confidential, so Tanya took that as she could try to seduce me again, or rape more like it.

 _Flashback_

 _Walking back to my office after talking with the board of directors about saving Bella's position I am already on edge. It must be a requirement to not have much of a heart, to have a position among them I think to myself after all the arguing I had to do just so she could keep her position. Then she would have a six-month probationary period instead of three, it's not her fault she is in a fucking coma. I just pull at my hair as I reach my doorway. I notice my door isn't all the way closed and could have sworn I locked it, but I just shake my head thinking the stress is just getting to me._

 _I walk into my office and laying on my couch in nothing but my lab coat and stethoscope is Tanya. Immediately seeing red, I turn around and walk out calling Rose and Alice, then Human Resources, knowing this has gone on too long._

 _Rose arrives first with none other than our Mom having been eating lunch with Emmett. I just groan, knowing things just got even more interesting. All I have to do is say the word Tanya before my Mom walks right into the room and Rose flashes one of her smirks before following her. Tyler from HR walks up right as Tanya screams as a banshee, and I am banging my head on the wall. "You do not want to go in there yet dude," I mutter as he reaches to open the door._

 _Alice pushes her way between us sliding in with an extra pair of surgical scrubs and a wink. All I can do is shake my head and mutter about my shitty luck._

 _My Mom walks out with her held high, "Tyler dear, you are going to need to call the nursing manager. Miss Denali has decided to put in her resignation and forfeit her nursing license."_

 _I just hear Rose and Alice chuckle behind her, and think how no one should ever cross my mother while he looks like a deer in headlights. "Ye. Yes Mrs. Cullen," he replies once he finally gets his wits about him._

 _He quickly calls Angela, who says she will be right up after she gives report on a patient. I have no idea what my mom said or threatened Tanya with, nor do I care, but she did not even bother to look at me once we walked into my office. She gave her resignation and handed in her badge relatively painlessly._

 _End flashback_

I finally let out a breath I did not know I was holding when I reach her room. Walking in I see Emmett asleep next to her bed holding her hand. Rose is sitting in the other chair rubbing her small baby bump and I give her a smile. As I walk over to her, I check all of Bella's vitals and her ventilator settings before kissing Rose's head. "How is my favorite twin?"

Rolling her eyes as she scoffs, "I am your only twin doofus, but I am doing good now that I can finally eat. You on the other hand look like shit. When is the last time you ate? Or even slept for that matter?" She asks as she traces the dark circles under my eyes. "And good Lord, you stink bro, you need a shower!"

"Hardy har har, sis. For a second I thought you were getting soft on me. I have just been busy since Bella is out I am taking on both of our work load, and I guess I have forgotten to eat a few meals." I try to shrug it off as if it is no big deal.

"She is right Edward. Bella would be pissed you were suffering if she was awake." Emmett says groggily surprising me, he is awake.

I pinch the bridge of my nose "I know, Dad, just said we are going to try to wake her up today and I had to be here. Speaking of which where even is he?"

Having perfect timing like always, Carlisle walked in a few seconds later with Peter, Charlotte, Dr. Gerandy, and Alice. "If my calculations are correct she should be waking up within the next thirty minutes to hour as long as everything is as it should be. The propanol should be almost worn off. Remember just because it has worn off does not guarantee she will wake up." He says grimly.

We all nod in understanding. Mom joins us soon, and we all feel like we are walking on eggshells as the time ticks by. Thirty minutes pass, forty-five, then an hour and still no response. Once we reach two hours I start pleading with her to wake up as tears come to my eyes, "Please Bella, please. Just let us know you hear us. Squeeze my hand, blink, kick, do something. Please."

Everyone is starting to give up hope, since it is not good for her or the baby to sleep at the hospital, Emmett takes Rose home. We promise to call if anything changes. Alice, Mom, and Dr. Gerandy take their leave too. Dad turns down the lights after getting us a few pillows and blankets. Char and Peter settle on one side next to Bella, while I am on her other never losing contact with her hand. It feels as if I had only been asleep for a few minutes when I feel her hands start to reach towards her intubation tube. I quickly grab her hands holding them down. "Bella, Bella, NO! That is your breathing tube. You can't pull on that. Dad! Peter!"

Everyone jumps when I start yelling. Peter hits the lights while my Dad hits the nurse call button. "We need a crash cart, Respiratory Therapist, and extubation team ASAP." He orders after seeing Bella is fighting the ventilator.

"Edward you need to keep her calm or this is not going to go well." I just nod in response.

Looking at her is breaking my heart as she has tears coming to her eyes showing how truly terrified she is. She keeps trying to pull out the ventilator and feeding tube. "Bella sweetheart you can't pull on the tubes you know that. " I try to say soothingly, but she is in such a panic she doesn't even process it.

"What the fuck are you doing boy. You know that doesn't work with her. You hafta be strict with da lass." Char says.

Sighing, "Isabella Marie," I make her look me in the eyes, "You are okay, but you will not pull on the tubes anymore. Keep your hands by your side. Do you understand me?" I get a slight nod, but her eyes still hold confusion, but more than anything fear. "I will explain everything to you soon. You just have to do exactly what I say. Dad, Peter, and Char are getting everything ready so we can take out that horrible tube." A team rushes in and Dad comes to the head of the bed to be the team lead.

"Hello Bella." He says in his Doctor voice. "This is not where I hoped to see you for the first time in years." He chuckles at his little joke and we all just roll our eyes Bella included. "Do not worry I will take good care of you. I really need you to stay calm for me. I am going to have Peter turn of the ventilator now, and I want you to try to take some deep breaths on your own. If you start to struggle squeeze my hand okay. If you hold your Oxygen levels we will then remove the tube and just put a mask on you does that work. Nod if you understand."

Bella looks over at Edward then Char and Peter for reassurance before nodding at Dad. Giving her a soft smile, he then double checks to make sure the team is all in place before giving her his hand. "Okay Peter. Turn off the ventilator now."

We all hold our breath as he turns it off, and Dad is watching the time and her O2 levels. "Are you feeling okay Isabella? Please do not lie to us." She gives me a weak smile and nods. Her oxygen is staying in the high 80s, which is not bad, but it is not great either. We stay on our toes for 20 minutes before Dad makes the call to pull the breathing tube.

"Okay Bella. You should know the drill, on the count of three we need you to cough. It will not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but if at any time it gets to be too much just hit Edward." He says with a smirk and look of mischief in his eyes. I quickly undo the tape as he is speaking trying my best not to hurt her.

"Ready One… Two… Three…." She coughs and gags even after we get it up. The nurse quickly wipes the brown blood from her mouth. Char is giving her a glass of water to soothe her throat.

"Thank you." Bella says in her scratchy voice, and then winces.

"Shhh… Don't try to talk yet beautiful let your throat heal some. Dad can she get some more pain medicine." I quickly start becoming a mother hen at the thought of her in pain.

I get a very confused and go to hell look at the beautiful comment from Bella. In response, I just raise my eyebrow daring her to respond. She blushes for the first time in days and looks down. When my dad tries to give her morphine, she starts shaking her head and whispering, "No, please no."

"Bella, you are obviously in pain, I can give you something not as strong like hydrocodone if you want, but you know just as well as any doctor, chasing pain makes it worse. There is nothing wrong with needing pain medication after everything you have been through sweetheart. The rest of the family will not be here for three or four hours so you can get a nap in before then." Knowing her like his own daughter, my Dad nailed her fears right on the head. She let out a resigned sigh and whispered an "okay."

"That's my girl, now get some sleep," Dad says after injecting the morphine directly into her IV and kissing her forehead. She gives him a small smile. I settle back in the chair next to her kissing her hand and giving it a little squeeze before laying it back and getting my own sleep knowing the road to recovery was just starting.

 **AN: Well she is finally awake! Now to decide what is going to happen from here. I hope to write another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Once again, please remember to follow or favorite the story so you get notified of updates. Also, I am making up the storyline as I go, or in my sleep (not even joking) so I accept any suggestions in the comments.**


	12. Chapter 11- Twilight Zone

**AN: Two chapters in one day! Wow! New record! I also want to say welcome and thank you to all of my new and existing followers and favorites. I loved getting all of the notifications while at my foster sister's baseball game. Once again, I welcome any and all ideas on what should happen next in the story since I really am making it up as I type it.**

 _Chapter 11- Twilight Zone_

 **BPOV**

Ugh, I feel like I have been ran over by a truck. Everywhere hurts, and for some reason I can't fully close my mouth or swallow. I immediately start to panic reaching for whatever is keeping my mouth open as crack my eyes open. I hear a familiar voice, but I cannot make out what it is saying. I feel the tears coming to my eyes from fear as I finally start to recognize two of the faces. Edward and Carlisle calm me down and walk me through everything that is going to happen. I wander how I got here, and where my family is. Edward keeps me calm as the ventilator is turned off and I breathe on my own for the first time in I don't know how long. Everyone keeps looking at the monitor but I am not sure at what. It seems like forever before Carlisle guides me through coughing up the breathing tube. I gag as he pulls it out, and look away from the blood the nurse is wiping away. Another female in the room gives me a drink of water and I painfully try to thank her. When Edward mentions pain medicine, I freak out not wanting to lose myself again, but Carlisle knows exactly what to say like he always has. He reassures me my family will be back later, so I agree and let sleep overtake me.

 _Four hours later…_

Trying to wake up, I slowly open my eyes groaning as the sunlight from the window hurts my head. Esme quickly closes the curtain telling me sorry. I rub my eyes to try to get rid of the cloudiness from all of the medication I have been under when someone gently grabs my hand with the IV catheter in it to stop me from dislodging it. Finally getting my bearings, I realize it is Edward who grabbed my hand, and I give him a soft smile. My throat feels like it is on fire so I attempt three times to say the word water, but no words come out, instead I end up just pointing to the glass. Emmett gives it to me with one of his famous dimple grins, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I gulp down half of the glass before being able to finally clear my throat and test my voice. "Hi."

"Hi Bella Bear. You sure gave us a scare. Do not ever do that again got it?" Emmett asks giving me a hug and kiss on the head.

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips as I nod. "I understand Emmy bear." I look around confused knowing something just seems off, and everyone seems different. "Where are Mom and Dad? When are they going to be here? Has anyone told Jake or Leah I am in the hospital? Those two are probably just hanging out in the cafeteria aren't they?"

The entire room goes silent, and everyone looks between one another, as Esme is briskly texting on her phone. I realize I still do not recognize everyone in the room. Rose is the first to speak up in the room, "Bella, can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm… we were all meeting up for dinner for my college graduation. I had just been accepted into the fast track medical program, and we received a call. I just don't remember what the call was." I look down blushing that I must have hit my head hard when I was in the accident."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I hear Edward start mumbling as he pulls on his hair, and it starts to send me into another panic episode. Emmett and the other man in the room push him out the door while whisper yelling at him. I look between Rose and Esme in hopes for answers and all I get is a strained smile. Something is not right. Sobbing I start feeling like a weight is sitting on my chest and I can't catch my breath. The monitor starts going crazy and my vision is getting cloudy, the voices are louder, but sound like they are underwater. This just scares me even more. I just want to know what is going on. This point in time, I am in a full-blown panic attack and feel as if breathing is not possible when Carlisle gets in my face. "Isabella. I need you to focus on my voice can you do that for me. Breathe with my breaths. In…. Out…. In…. Out…. Once you are calm I can explain everything okay sweetheart."

I breathe with Carlisle calming myself down as he kicks everyone out but Emmett, Esme, and the two strangers. "That's my girl;" he pushes my hair behind my ear "you're okay. Everything is okay."

He gives me my water and I take a small sip. After returning it to my lap table, Esme sits on the bed and takes my hands in hers while she shares a look with Emmett and Carlisle. "What is everyone not telling me?" I ask biting my lip as I look between all the faces filled with pain.

"Bella, can you tell me what year you think it is?" Carlisle asks.

I nod thankful for something easy. "It is 2011." The look on everyone's faces after I answer makes my heart skip a beat, "isn't it?"

This time Esme takes the lead, "no sweetheart, it is 2018."

I let out a gasp. "I have been asleep for seven years?!" Tears start forming in my eyes when I hear a full chuckle from Emmett. I immediately scowl at him.

"No little sis, you have only been asleep for a week. You just don't remember the last seven years." Emmett says once he gathers himself.

"Oh" is the most intelligent reply I can come up with at the moment. "Well then what happened in the last seven year? Did Jake and I finally tie the knot? Do I have any kids? Where do I work? Did I go to medical school? Why are Mom and Dad not here? Did we get in a big fight or something? What happened to me, and why am I even in the hospital? Also, who are they?" I ask a hundred miles per minute pointing at Char and Peter with the last question.

Emmett pulls up a chair as Esme and Carlisle step out to give us space for the talk to come. Carlisle gave Peter a syringe of Ativan in case I went into another anxiety attack, and a vial of morphine in case I needed in for pain while they were out since Peter has rights at the hospital to dispense medication. When Emmett looks up at me with tears in his eyes I start to shake, "What is wrong Emmy bear?"

"Bella, everything I am going to tell you is not going to be easy for you to take. We actually haven't seen you in seven years. I am honestly not sure where to even start." He says with a forced smile.

"Start from the beginning, that's always the best." I reply after trying to take a deep cleansing breath hating the oxygen mask.

With a nod, he begins his story of the last seven years. I learn about the lives of my friends, family, and the infidelity of my supposed fiancé and best friend. I learn about the fight between Emmett and I the last night we saw one another, and the guilt and secret he has carried for years. I learn he feels even guiltier over the fact Edward had admitted his love for me and his actions had been done all out of pain and jealousy. I have to take a few minute break to gather myself after he tells me of the death of our parents.

Peter and Char fill in the blanks over the last seven years. Who would think that I, klutzy Bella Swan that can trip over air, would be a world-renowned army trauma surgeon who served two and a half tours? I had been married, but I felt guilty I could not cry any tears for a face or voice I had no memories of. The man I had been married to seemed nothing more than a fairytale to me. I had received the highest medals of Honor from my times serving that is what is even more unbelievable, but this caused me such PTSD I could not function like a normal human being according to Peter and Char. I always had to have someone else in control or I would lose it. I kept wandering if maybe it was better that I lost my memories so maybe I can have a normal life. I honestly did not know what I felt right now, or what I wanted. Removing my oxygen mask, I asked Peter for both meds so I could hopefully get some good sleep without dreaming, and if everyone would leave me alone for a while.

One thing I did know, I felt alone. I did not know who I could and could not trust with my heart if my own brother would betray me the way he did. Peter and Char seemed like nice people, but in this reality, they were strangers until I got my memory back, if I ever got it back. After Peter pushed both the meds through my IV and charted it, they left me alone turning off the lights. I finally let the tears flow freely. "Mommy, Daddy, if you are up there, please let me know what to do. I am so confused and scared. I feel so abandoned. Why did you have to leave me? How do I even go on from here?" The tears and medicine lull me to a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Just want to say I love and appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read, follow, favorite, or review my story. I look forward to hearing from you! I hope to write another chapter tomorrow/today depending on your time zone its Friday now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: All I can say is WOW! I never expected to have 24 favorites, or 64 followers for this story! You people are amazing. I do want to give a quick shout out to CullenCousin who has given me reviews for almost every chapter even if it is just a few quick encouraging words! It is greatly appreciated. Tonight's chapter I am starting with no real game plan on where I want it to go, I am really just going to see where the words take me. Sorry if it sucks!**

 _Chapter 12_

 **BPOV**

I drift in and out of sleep throughout the day as medical staff come in and check my vitals and give me medication, never fully awake enough to communicate or open my eyes completely. By the time my medications fully wears off I am awoken by a panicked voice. "She's been asleep for almost 10 hours Dad! Something isn't right."

I can't quite place the voice yet still not fully functioning, but I recognize the exasperated sigh and reply as Carlisle's "You know better than anyone that someone who has gone through this much trauma mentally and physically will sleep for extended periods of time to allow themselves to heal. You have a brain and proper training Edward. Now use it."

Therefore, it was Edward who was freaking out, I think to myself. I don't quite understand why he is taking such a protective and caring roll with me today unless he just feels sorry for me. I try to pretend I am still asleep during my internal battle trying to figure out what is going on, and then I remember what Emmett mentioned about Edward saying he was in love with me. My eyes pop open and I stare at him sitting up very quick in bed getting light headed. "Woah easy Isabella, is everything okay? Do you need something?" He asks again being the caring guy yet again.

I start trying to scoot away from him as quickly as possible getting stuck in the oxygen mask and IV line. I had already made a decision I was no longer going to let myself get close to anyone again, so my heart couldn't get broken. Treacherous tears escape my eyes as I breathe rapidly still trying to distance myself from him as Carlisle helps him grab me to keep me from injuring myself more. "You just can't let us do anything the easy way can you?" he mutters more to himself before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eye. "Isabella, you need to calm down right this second. Stop fighting us. You are in the hospital, if you don't quit fighting us we will have to give you more Ativan, and we do not want to keep you drugged up. Do you understand me?"

I let out a whimper my natural submissive nature unable to resist your voice as I try to center myself. "Shhh… that's a good girl." Edward says as he is rubbing my heads as they lay me back onto the bed.

I can't help the warm feeling I get inside knowing I pleased him and made him happy. "Now what made you panic like that Isabella?" Edward inquires with a serious expression.

Not able not meet his eyes I shrug and mutter an "I don't really know," praying he will buy it.

"Isabella Marie," his sharp voice makes my eyes immediately snap to his. "I do not like to be lied to, especially when it concerns your health. Now I want the real answer on what caused you to be that frightened."

Not able to meet his eyes again I blush as I mumble, "I was just remembering some of what Emmett told me yesterday."

His response is just a raised eyebrow, and I know I will not get away with half-truths any longer. At this point in time, I really wish I could just be swallowed in a hole, especially since I am admitting this in front of his father. "Just dreamt he told me that you guys were fighting over the fact you were in love with me."

This time it is Edward who is embarrassed and stuttering, "And .that sc. you why? Which by the way I did tell your brother I was in love with you right before your graduation."

All of the mix of emotions gaining up on me at once is too much I start to raise my voice and tears make their way down my cheeks, "Don't you get it? I have already lost so much! I lost my parents, my fiancé, my best friend, my husband, my ability to have kids, my knowledge from school, and worse of all, I don't even remember losing all of this! I can't handle losing anything else. This just proves I can trust no one but myself." At the end of my speech I am in full fledge sobs and Edward has a pained look on his face. He just wraps his arms around me as gently as possible trying not to hurt me. I just lay there not having the energy to fight anymore.

Peter tells Edward he should probably leave for the day, and give me some time to adjust to everything. "Izzy, I know you do not remember me or Char, but I promise you we will continue to take care of you. We should not have let you come out here alone. Your memory loss may be temporary or it may be permanent. We seem like strangers to you right now, but we want to offer you the opportunity to come back home to Phoenix, where you and Riley lived, with us after you get out of the hospital to recover."

I look at this man in shock; we must have been really close for him and his wife to be offering to take me home with them. "I… uh... thank you…" I am not sure what words to say, the day catching up with me, and the stress causing my head to hurt.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now Iz. We have promised you we would be there for you no matter what, wherever you are. I just wanted to make sure you know you have options. You may technically be our submissive, but there has never been anything sexual in nature about it. It has always been more of a parent role between us." I let out a sigh of relief at his words since the specifics of our Dominant and Submissive relationship was not ever explained earlier.

"Thank you Peter. I will truly think about your offer." I wince a little bit as I cough and brace my side with my pillow. He just gives me a pity look as he gets up to go grab a syringe and starts to put it in my IV.

"It's no problem Iz. Now here is some more morphine to help with the pain. I wish you would've said you were hurting sooner. Do not try to be brave, we do not want to be chasing pain, or you will never get better, or be able to successfully do physical therapy," he scolded.

"I just do not want to become addicted to pain meds. I also feel as if all I have done is sleep I want to be awake some Peter." I say a little bit snappier than intended.

"Izzie, you have done major damage to your body. In all honesty, you should not even be alive, so if your body wants to sleep let it. Do not worry about becoming addicted, I will not let you." He added in with a wink. I laughed I real laugh at his antics, and could see why we became close. Maybe going back with them would be good for me, but I also was not sure I could leave my brother or Edward for that matter.

I was feeling very good from the morphine laughing at Peter's thick southern accent, and he kept arguing he didn't have one when the entire family arrived except Rose and Emmett, but Esme said they would be here soon. Carlisle had approved for me to attempt soft food so Esme made spaghetti with marinara sauce and we were having family dinner in my room. The first bite was like heaven in my mouth, I let out a loud moan that made Edward go rigid. He quickly leaned over and whispered in my ear "those sounds better be saved for me in our privacy only Isabella." I choked on my food then turned beat red as he gave me his signature smirk that would've made my panties soaked had I been wearing any if I did not have this stupid catheter. I was getting food everywhere, and Peter was giving me a hard time for it, but I was so loopy I honestly could care less at this point.

After we finished dinner, Char and Peter shared stories about me and even my husband Riley over the last 7 years. They spoke of our shenanigans, and all of the crazy things I had survived during war. Char then brought up the fact I had gotten pregnant once unknowingly right before Riley died, and that is why I was discharged is because the grief of losing both him and our child in the middle of a war zone. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I had gone as white as a ghost, Edward started frantically searching my paper chart while Carlisle was searching the computer both sharing a look of confusion.

"But... but they said I couldn't get pregnant. Or if I ever did, that it would be through fertility treatments or IVF." I look at Char and Peter confused silently wiping tears down my face.

Edward tells Carlisle "There is absolutely nothing about a pregnancy anywhere in her chart," and Carlisle just shakes his head confirming the same with the computer it is complete chaos.

Peter cleared his throat to demand their attention. "Since everything was destroyed at the hospital, not many of the medical records made it out. Izzy, we all know you have not gone for another opinion on your infertility since your original diagnosis things can change sweetheart." Esme reassuringly grabs her hand.

"I can't! Doesn't anyone understand it! I have already been told once there is no way I am going to be able to have a child of my own naturally, and probably not even with medical help. I can't go through being told that again." I explode.

"Shhh, its okay sweetheart, let it out. I've got you." Esme rocks me back and forth rubbing my head.

If anyone had a talent for worst timing in the world, and not noticing the environment he is walking into it would be my brother. He walks into the room and loudly pronounces, "It's a girl! I am having a little girl!"

I immediately sob harder. Rose looks like a deer in headlights when he walks in announcing it that way knowing of my infertility, and drags him out of the room while he is still trying to figure out what he did wrong. Char is immediately after him muttering how she is going to "tan his hide" with Peter and Edward on her heals.

The more I sob, the more it hurts to breathe. The more it hurts, the harder it is to take a deep breath. I then panic causing me to cry more. Carlisle is yelling at me to calm down but I am beyond the point of my control. I feel like a fish out of water, and I know I am not getting enough oxygen. I think to myself, after everything I survive, this is how I am going to die. Not being in a war zone, not being brutally attacked, not from crying too hard.

Carlisle presses the code blue button as he pushes Esme out of the room. I no longer feel anything as Carlisle pulls the emergency release for the bed laying me flat. A respiratory therapist and team of nurses run in with a crash cart and Carlisle quickly directs them to different jobs. He tell them my lungs are giving up under stress, and he want to re-intubate me until they can get me in for a trach. I mentally groan at the thought of that. During my out of body experience I notice Edward trying to push into the doorway yelling for me to fight and trying to push his way in to help with Emmett right behind him. Emmett keeps apologizing over and over to me and I know he truly means it; he just was hit in the head a few too many times during football so he does not always think. Edward and Emmett both try to argue about the trach after they get me stable again on the ventilator but Carlisle holds up his hand to silence them. "She was not even off the ventilator for 24 hours before her lungs gave out on her again. We took her off way too soon, and it is more of a risk keeping her on the ventilator than doing the trach," he tells them both giving no room for argument.

They both hang their heads in defeat and sigh. Carlisle gives them both a squeeze on the shoulder before calling the OR to call and schedule it not wanting to take any more chances. He is already beating himself up for almost losing me by removing the ventilator so early and letting me deal with so much stress. He is going to play it safe from now on.

After surgery, he is the only one in my room, and I feel like he did this on purpose. I cannot talk with my trach so I write him a note saying, "It's not your fault." Tears come to his eyes as he just keeps apologizing over and over and I just keep shaking my head no. He eventually just laughs at me and my stubbornness. He talks to me about transferring me to a rehab hospital in a few days so I can start physical therapy, and maybe work on my memory. I nod excited hoping to at least remember my husband. He gives my forehead a kiss before I drift off to sleep for the night telling me Edward would be my doctor tomorrow.

 **AN: Honestly not sure if this chapter even makes sense at this point in time! Lol. It is 4am, and I spent the last 6 hours writing it. I might end up pulling it let me know what you think. After this, we will time skip to Bella getting out of the rehab hospital!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry, I was MIA for so long! I am back now. I took my NCLEX (Licensure exam to become officially a nurse) and passed with the minimum questions. The way it is set up is you can either have 85 questions of 205. The amount of questions depends on what "level" of competency you average to. For each question you get right, the next question is harder. If you get one wrong you are bumped down a level. I took my test while on vacation in Mobile Alabama. We had a blast; we went to Mississippi, Alabama, and then Pensacola Florida. Now I just need to find a job, so thoughts, prayers, whatever you believe in, is appreciated. I also found out my best friend, who is my brother's fiancé, is pregnant with her first child! She facetimed me while taking the test, and my husband was staying with them since he had to work all week, and due to his sleeping condition, Alarms do not wake him up. So he and I found out before my brother! It was a great vacation. I have had quite a few ideas on where to go from here, I am just not quite sure. Remember I accept any and all ideas, and I appreciate all of the follows, comments, and favorites. I never thought I would have the guts to start writing my own story.**

 _Chapter 13_

 **BPOV**

 _ **Three Months Later…**_

Looking in the mirror as I get dressed to be discharged from the rehab facility, I trace the pink scar across my throat before putting on a scarf. My therapist Irina told me I shouldn't be ashamed of my scars since they just show how much I have survived, but I am not convinced. I know first-hand how judgmental some people are. I think back to everything I have gone through the last few months to get back to as normal as I can be. Carlisle and Peter pulled some strings getting me into a 5-star rehab facility right on Lake Washington. It was decided the peace and tranquility of nature would help me heal mentally and physically. It has not been an easy journey to get where I am; I have underwent numerous hours of strenuous physical and occupational therapy. The hit had effected my cerebellum, otherwise known as the part of the brain that controls movement and balance. There was no permanent damage; the neurons just had to create new pathways. I also had to go through speech therapy to make sure I was swallowing efficiently, and did not damage my vocal cords after the tracheostomy was removed. Once I could physically speak, I started meeting with Irina. It started with just dealing with the James incident, but it eventually helped me get most of my memories back. Our sessions about James were recorded so they could be used as evidence in court. The prosecuting attorney assured me I would not have to be present since there was so much evidence against him. Since the arrest was made public, eight more females reported that he had assaulted or raped them too. Five of the females had rape kits on file from the incident; they just chose not to pursue charges before now since he had threatened their lives. He is being charged with nine charges of aggravated assault, three charges of sexual assault, five charges of second-degree rape, attempted rape of the second degree, and attempted second-degree manslaughter. It is a relief he will be in jail the rest of his life without a chance of parole. I felt as if I could put this behind me and start over.

Emmett sat in for a few sessions to help us work through everything we have both been through the past few years. I have forgiven him for all the things he has said or done, but I am not sure we will ever be as close as we used to be. The trust just is not there. When I told him, he was of course sad, but very understanding. He just wants to be part of my life in any way possible.

Surprisingly Rose and I became close throughout this process, and her pregnancy does not hurt as bad. Irina helped me realize I will always have a longing for my own child, but I should not expect others to walk on eggshells around me. I was not being fair to anyone, especially not myself. I decided to embrace the Aunt role, and I have helped plan the baby shower that is this weekend.

Realization hit me that even though I have lost my parents and husband, I still have a huge family. Esme and Carlisle were my shoulder to lean on my bad days. I think the staff is going to miss Esme's treats that she brought every other day.

Charlotte and Peter were truly my adoptive parents through the whole process. I now understand why I lived with them, and became Peter's submissive. They were each here at least once a day helping me remember everything that I had forgotten. Charlotte flew home for a couple of days before I was transferred here to get anything that would help jog my memory. Unfortunately, I will probably not have all of them back, but from what they described, I went through while serving, I know those are memories I am better off without.

Char did happen to find my submissive journals in my apartment from when I first joined the life style. I am not sure if I will be able to go back to it, but I understand why I enjoyed it so much. Being a submissive relieved the stress of daily life. I was in over my head with responsibility and guilt after my parents' death. Being a submissive allowed me to not have to be in control of everything, and gave me an outlet for all of my guilt. After receiving a punishment, it was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I would then write in my journal to give me another outlet for my feelings. I will forever be thankful for Riley introducing this life style to me. The journals were also a window to my marriage from my point of view, and our Dominant and Submissive relationship. The memories are still fuzzy about my late husband, but reading my journal helped me fall in love with him all over again. Charlotte said I had put his journals in storage after his death, and we could get them whenever I was ready.

My journal also helped me understand my relationship with Peter and Char a little more. It was never a sexual relationship, it reminded me more of a parents guidance, except stricter. They helped me cope after the loss of my husband, and helped me find my footing. Reading my journals made me realize there were many times I was risking my own health and safety, so Peter did not have the choice but to punish me like a father would their child. I felt guilty I was leaning on them completely again, but the reassured me that they would not have it any other way. I was the closest thing they had to a child, and Peter had promised Riley he would always take care of me if anything were to happen to him.

Edward tried to be there for me, but I am not ready for a relationship right now. After finding out about his feelings I have kept him at arm's length. He submerged himself in his work since we went through that awkward conversation. I do feel guilty since I used to have the biggest crush on the man, but it is time for me to fix myself. In addition, seeing the look of envy in his eyes when Emmett rubs Rose's baby bump, or they talk about their future plans, sealed the fact that I could not let him give that up to be with me. Pushing him away now was better than letting either of us fall too much in love, then him resent me in the end. Although, I do fear it is too late for me not to fall deeply in love with him. Rose had told me about how he had his home built with a large family in mind. That was my breaking point where I made my decision to let him go. Selfishly, I am excited to see him tonight, but I know I cannot give him any false hope. He deserves the family he has always dreamt of.

After much discussion with my care team, we decided that I needed to give up my job at Seattle Children's Hospital. The work there would just be too strenuous on my body. I am considering going into private practice so I can still do what I love, but for now, I am going to focus on getting back on my feet. We were all in agreeance that going back to Phoenix after the baby shower would be what is best for me. I plan on coming back once my niece is born, permanently or just for a visit, I still have not decided. The only ones who know this decision is Carlisle, Peter, and Charlotte. I plan to tell everyone else tonight at dinner.

A knock on my room's door awakens me from my inner musings. I quickly straighten my clothing doing a quick look in the mirror to make sure my scar is hidden before opening the door. Peter scoops me up in a big hug making Char and I both giggle.

"Let's spring you free from this place lil' bit!" he says with a laugh of his own. I nod enthusiastically grabbing the suitcase Char had bought me.

Charlotte gives me a hug before I can get out the door, "You ready to go home Hun?"

I can't help but lay my head on her chest breathing in the relaxing scent of her perfume, "More than you can imagine."

Both her and Peter smile so big they have a twinkle in their eyes as they grab each other's hands after Peter grabs my bag. I childishly stick my tongue out at him before Char grabs my arm with her free hand pulling me with them. I wave to the staff as I leave thanking them for everything. Peter helps me up into his Dodge pickup before going around and getting in himself. As we start to head towards the restaurant I clear my throat, "I just uh…" I bite my lip nervous, "Just wanted to thank you both for everything you have ever done for me. I know I do not remember much of our time together in the past, but you have been like my parents throughout the past three months. I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciated you." I blush after I finish my speech.

Hearing a sniffle, I look up and see Char wiping a tear, "Sweetheart, it has been our pleasure. You have been the daughter we never had."

Peter just looks at me in the rearview mirror and smiles at me. "I was also wander if umm…" I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, "I could call you Ma, and Pops? I mean no one could ever replace my Mom and Dad, but you guys are pretty close."

By this point Charlotte is blubbering and I even see a tear fall down Peter's cheek, "We would be honored lil' bit." Charlotte nods in agreeance with Peters words. I smile as I lean forward and hug Char over the headrest. I can't help my grin from ear to ear thinking that everything is starting to feel right in my world.

When we reach the restaurant, Peter helps both Char and I out of the truck giving us each a kiss on the cheek. We walk in side by side, and I feel as if I am part of a family again. Getting to our table, everyone yells out their "hellos" and I blush in response. The only empty seat left at the table is next to Edward, I wipe my sweaty palms off on my pants before giving him a small smile as I sit down. I clear my throat ready to tell everyone my plans. "So I still do not have most of my memories from my time in Phoenix, and I decided it was best if I go back with Peter and Charlotte."

Everyone gasps at the table before Rose gives me an encouraging half smile, "That will be good for you Bella, just make sure you are back in time to see your God Daughter."

"I will… Wait did you just say God Daughter?" I ask excitedly.

She nods while Emmett responds nervously, "That is if you don't mind being her God Mother of course."

"I would be honored! This means the world to me. I already purchased my plane ticket for two weeks before your due date," I say with a soft smile. The waiter interrupts our conversation to take our orders, and offer us some wine. Already feeling drained from the emotional rollercoaster of today, I ask for a glass of Pink Catawba. When he pours me a glass, I drink it rather quickly requesting another. Emmett and Edward both looked like they were about to say something so I raise my eyebrow challenging them to try.

Everyone else cracks up laughing at our exchange when Esme speaks up, "Boys you need to remember our little Bella is a grown adult who can make her own choices. I think after everything she has been through she deserves to drink as much as she wants." I can't help the smirk that crosses my lips as I finish my second glass. Getting another refill, I sip this one slowly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Throughout dinner, the tension between Edward and I is thick. I am not sure where we stand, but I do not have the energy to deal with his moping. He barely acknowledges me except when I order another glass of wine. I know this is what I wanted, but it doesn't change the fact it still hurts. I did not think he would treat me like a complete stranger. I am seven glasses in by the end of dinner, and a giggling mess. The stress of everything seems to have floated away. I go to order a chocolate martini with dessert, when Mr. Pouty interrupts me, "Isabella that is enough alcohol."

His deep demanding voice immediately makes my panties wet, and I can't help the quiet moan that escapes my lips. I quickly remember I am mad at him since those are the first words he has spoken to me all night.

"You have some nerve Edward! You haven't acknowledged me all night, and the first words out of your mouth are trying to be in control of me?" I do not realize my voice is getting louder and louder. "Hell! I haven't heard from you in almost three weeks since I told you I wasn't interested in a relationship at this point in time."

The entire restaurant is staring at my outburst since I am screaming while the entire table gives Edward a disapproving look. "I am reliving the death of my parents since I don't even remember the night they died! On top of that, I have to accept the fact that my fiancé cheated on me with my best friend. Don't forget the fact I barely remember my husband who lost his life to protect!"

I barely register the fact Ma is trying to get me to calm down and sit. "You know what, you can go to hell Edward Cullen," I spit out getting right in his face. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me back roughly.

"That is enough Izzy. We are leaving. NOW." Pops barks out in my ear.

I look down submissively muttering, "Yes sir, I am sorry for how I acted Pops." Esme and Rose both let out gasps, while everyone else is just staring. Emmett is giving me a death glare and I cannot stop my lip from wobbling.

"How could you replace our parents so easily?" he sneers out. I feel Peter stiffen behind me, and I just shake my head running out of the restaurant not wanting them to see me breakdown.

 **AN: Well this chapter took longer than I expected to write. I took me two days. I hope this answers some of everyone's questions. I do plan on going back through the other chapters and editing the small errors. Much love to you all! I will try to get another chapter up today or tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Ready to start on the next chapter! First off I want to give a shout out to CullenCousin and Edwardsfirstkiss. They have left me a comment on almost every chapter! Thank you! Also Edwardsfirstkiss pointed out that Bella "New Mooned" Edward. That term not only made me laugh, but was exactly what I was going for. We will see if Edward ever finds out the real reason for Bella pushing him away probably next chapter. Yes, I know there are many other options for those who suffer from infertility, but unfortunately, many woman have the mindset of those making them less of a mother. Infertility messes with the mind like crazy, and is truly impossible to relate too unless you have experienced it first-hand. I am a firm believer in adoption from not only private agencies, but through foster care. On any given day there are roughly 437,465 children in foster care in the United States, and only 57,208 were adopted in 2016. (** **.** **) Those statistics are devastating to me. And getting IVF or having a surrogate are extremely expensive ranging in $15,000- $25,000 a round. On top of that, all the hormones you have to pump into your body can cause many issues. Also, unfortunately in some states like Georgia, the surrogate can decide to keep the baby. So there are many different reasons, a female may think the only option is getting pregnant naturally. So please do not judge a mother going through infertility for their decisions, and be kind to them. It is a truly heart breaking experience.**

 _Chapter 14_

 **EPOV**

The entire table is in shock as we watch Bella run out of the restaurant. I try to get up to chase after her but Peter stops me. "You can just sit ya ass back down boy. You have all done enough damage for one night."

I just groan dropping my head into my hand knowing I really screwed up. Emmett is seething by this point and loses his cool, "How dare you, How dare you?" he yells pointing at Peter and Charlotte.

I can see the fire in Charlotte's eyes as she finally snaps. "How dare we what? Love the little filly like the daughter we could never have? How dare we be the ones who have supported her the last 6 years. That girl was broken when we met her, and she has cried on our shoulders more times than I can count. She has experienced more loss than anyone should have too, but you are too busy worrying about your damn self to see that. She was the one who asked if she could call us Ma and Pops after making sure we knew we were not replacing her parents. It's only natural for her the want some sort of family connection because you obviously are not it, I would not even treat my worst enemy the way you have her. You are just an inconsiderate little boy who needs to grow up."

Emmett goes to stand up when my Dad steps in, "SIT DOWN EMMETT." He looks at my Dad like he had just been slapped across the face.

"Emmett dear," my mom says calmly, "Charlotte does have a point. We haven't been a part of her life in years, I know you want things to just be how they used to be, but Rome wasn't built in a day. You should be thankful she had them, not fighting with them. She needed someone to take care of her, and being your Mom's best friend, I know she would have been thankful they stepped up to care for your sister. She left a sheltered life to live all on her own. She could have been taken advantage of or worse, and no one would have known. I think, no I know, your father sent Peter, Charlotte, and even Riley to keep Bella safe. All you are doing is pushing her away again, and we may never get her back this time," she finishes with tears in her eyes. My Dad pulls her into his chest rubbing her back and whispering into her ear. That is the type of relationship I want, and I want it with Bella. I make up my mind at that realization, I will wait however long it takes, and do anything to get her to be mine. I know I pushed her too hard, too fast because I was impatient after waiting seven years for her to come back. I look up at Peter and Charlotte revealing my tear stained face, "Please tell her I am sorry, I know I was an idiot."

Charlotte just gives me a reassuring smile, "I will sug. Even she knows you Love her, she just has to work some things first."

"Would it be okay if I wrote to her when you guys get make to Phoenix?" I ask sheepishly feeling like I am eight years old with my first crush again.

Sounding like a father Peter responds, "I don't see why that would be a problem, but I am not gonna force that girl to respond. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" I say animatedly. I hear Peter chuckle under his breath, and pray that means he doesn't completely hate me.

After processing my Mom's words Emmett finally responds, "You guys are right, about everything. I have been a selfish idiot. I know I do not deserve it, but can you tell her I am sorry as well?"

Charlotte just gives him a slight nod, when Rose breaks her silence. "Let her know my feelings will not be hurt if you guys leave for Arizona early. I think after tonight she needs time away from these two knuckleheads to be happy again." Rose gives a forced half smile. I am in awe at how unselfish my sister is, I know her and Bella had become close and planned the entire baby shower together. It has to be hard for her too not have her best friend there.

"Thank you doll, I know she wants to be there more than anything, but we agree it is probably in everyone's best interest if we just take her home before any permanent damage is done. How about we set up some facetime during the party?" Charlotte asked.

Rose's face lights up, "That is a brilliant idea! We will set her up on the IPad."

Charlotte nods enthusiastically. Peter finishes paying their check, and they say their goodbyes before they leave. I watch them walk out the door my heart hurting at the fact it will be months before I see Bella again. Letting out a sigh, I take my leave as well knowing I need sleep before I head in for a 48-hour shift starting tomorrow. I give my Mom and Rose each a kiss on the cheek, and my Dad a half hug. I tilt my head towards the door to ask Emmett if he wants to go outside and talk for a minute. He gets up and follows me to my car when I finally turn around remembering he has been my best friend for years. "Are you okay man?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I am honestly not sure. There's a lot of shit I need to get figure out before that baby girl gets here. I need to become a better man for not just my daughter, but Rose and Bella as well. They both deserve it."

Patting him on the shoulder and sighing, "Your heart is in the right place, we just are not teenagers anymore." He nods before giving me a bro hug and heading back in. I get in my car beyond exhausted and head home.


	16. Chapter 15- Arizona

**AN: I love reading my new reviews! I want to thank my new follower/favorite! I do want to say I have found a current fanfiction I am obsessed with!** **Stolen Heart** **by aspire2write is phenomenal and I look forward to her updates. I would like to hear from you what some of your favorites are to read, If you look at my profile you will see I have read, or I am currently reading 113 stories on fanfiction alone. I also read on Wattpad. I am always looking for other aspiring authors to support. Remember to follow/favorite/comment so I know you have read my story, and if you are enjoying it. I appreciate all ideas and constructive criticism. Now if you are just coming to comment to gripe about the story having BDSM themes, do not waste your time because it is in the description before you even start reading. Much love to my followers, and TheMrsDSalvatore and AKSimmons who both share their feelings consistently! I agree that the "double E's" need to get their heads out of their asses, lets see if they do!**

 _Chapter 15-Arizona_

 **BPOV**

Walking out of the airport I gasp as the heat hits me. It is so muggy out it feels like I am inside an oven. Peter notices my reaction and just chuckles, "Welcome home darlin."

I roll my eyes following him and Char to their truck. Looking at the old rusted Chevy in front of me I try to hide my grimace missing the rental in Seattle. My failure of hiding it became obvious at Charlottes laugh. Patting my shoulder she explains, "Sug, this is just the farm truck, don't cha remember?"

Shaking my head no I give her a half smile trying to blink away the tears in my eyes. Gasping she realizes her mistake, "I wasn't thinkin doll, I am sorry. You will remember in no time. If not, we will create new memories."

I just nod biting my lip and quickly throwing my bag in the bed of the truck before getting in myself. I lay my head against the window letting out a soft sigh. I hate how emotional I have become, I just want to feel normal. As we are driving I start to recognize the area, but am not sure why. "Wait, Peter! Turn here."

He does as I ask without hesitation. We soon come upon a beautiful artisan house that looks abandoned, and I yell at him to stop the truck. Peter and Char share a look as I jump out of the truck and run to the front porch. I grab my head the memories overwhelming me as they come to surface.

 _Flashback_

" _Izzy, I know we have only been together a short time, but I will be getting shipped out soon. I need to make sure you are going to be taken care of while I am away. I love you more than life itself, so Isabella Marie, will you please make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife?" Riley asks popping down on one knee. The ring he is holding is simple, and flat. Being in medical school I cannot have anything with edges, and he took that into consideration. Tears are running down my face as I say "Yes" and quickly put on my new ring. I then start laughing and ask why he choose to propose to me in front of some strangers house._

 _I then see Peter and Char opening the door and say "Welcome home!"_

 _In shock yet again I don't know what to say, I just look over at Riley for an explanation. His smile is like blinding like the sun, and he leans over whispering in my ear, "I told you I wanted to make sure you are going to be taken care of while I am away." He leans over kissing my temple._

I don't realize I am bawling when Ma comes up and wraps her arms around me. I look up at her and mutter, "I remember, everything."

She looks at me with sympathy, and Pops pulls us both down to his lap on the porch. I cling to them both as my lifeline. I cry for the past, I cry for my husband who I now remember every detail down to his birthmark on his hip. The man who loved me, and put his life in danger for my own. I remember each time I was shot, and worse of all, I remember the day my husband jumped on the grenade to protect me. I remember the screaming, the blood, and the emptiness I felt. I remember being told I lost our child the next day. My cries died down to soft whimpers as Pops lifts me up carrying me to the truck. Ma gets in the backseat and Pops sets me in next to her after giving me a kiss on the forehead. Ma holds me the entire way home, and I fall asleep in her arms.

I only half realize as Pops is carrying me into the house. I just snuggle more into his chest letting out a whimper, my head pounding, and feeling overwhelmed from being hit with my memories all at once. He comforts me as he sits me down on what I am guessing is a bed. Ma brings me a glass of water and some sort of medicine, I am guessing to help me calm down. She tries to leave after helping me take it, but I just shake my head no. She crawls into bed next to me, and gives me the comfort I am so desperately craving as I slip into a deep sleep.

 **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, I will have another posted tomorrow! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I know I said I would have another chapter posted yesterday, but life happens! We should get to move into our house next week, as long as the previous renters (if you can call people who are always late on rent, and we have had to send eviction warnings too numerous times due to nonpayment every couple of months renters) completely move out this weekend. I am so excited, I was the one who picked this house out for the corporation 7 years ago, and now it is going to be mine! It is over 100 years old so it needs some work, but it is gorgeous! We have to buy everything though, so if anyone knows anywhere online I can get good deals let me know, we especially need towels, a queen bed (a full just does not work for my 6'4 husband and a 5'7 me), silverware, and pretty much everything else for a home let me know.**

 _Chapter 16_

 **BPOV**

It has been two weeks since I arrived in Phoenix, no one beside Ma and Pops know I have all of my memories back. I am still trying to make sense of them all myself, how can I deal with all the questions I know will follow the revelation I know every detail of the seven years I went missing. Pops thinks I should tell them, I just tell him not yet. Ma insists I talk to someone about my thoughts and feelings, and after much begging I finally relented. Okay, more like she made me an appointment and Pops is driving me there now. I did not have much of a choice, but I know I need help processing everything. It does help I am seeing the same therapist I saw after my discharge, and everything that went along with it.

Emily is a veteran as well which makes her so much easier to talk to. She knows first-hand about the PTSD caused by the terrors of war; her face was scared by a car side bomb. She constantly reiterates we are survivors, and our scares weather they are emotional or physical do not define us, but show how far we have come. Emily is not only a phenomenal therapist, she became a great friend when I first came to see her. I hate that I pushed her away when I moved, but I know now I will never let that happen again.

I walk into her office to be welcomed with a big hug, and I smile for the first time in days. Pulling me by my hand into her private office, she sits next to me on the couch. It feels like I am just here visiting an old girlfriend, not a doctor, even though she is technically both. "Isabella Marie! I have not heard from you in months, then I get a call from Char, not you, and she tells me you need to see me." Emily playfully scolds.

"Sorry Em, I got caught up with work, then the incident, and it has just been crazy," I reply looking down sheepishly.

She raises an eyebrow, and I know I have been caught so I blush as she starts talking, "We both know you agreed to check in at least once a week until you found someone there to talk too, and I never got a request for records."

"Okay, okay, you're right Em, I tried to just run from my problems like normal and pretend they never happened," I grumble out.

She just smiles, "That has to be a new record on how quick you apalogize," I just give her a death glare before she continues. "So now lets get to the nitty gritty, tell me everything that happened, and leave nothing out."

"Char already told you, and I know you got my medical records," I whine. She just raises an eyebrow so I tell her everything from the beginning until I got memories back, and leave nothing out.

"Wow. Umm.. Wow." Is all Emily can get out.

I can't help but giggle because Emily being speechlees is unheard of. She recovers "So that was a lot to deal with. Anyone would have reacted the way you did. I still can't believe the way your brother acted, have you talked to him since?"

"I talked to him for a second when they facetimed at their babyshower. He just said he was sorry, and that he loved and missed me, but that was all." I can't help the sadness show in my voice, so she grabs my hands soothingly. "I know I told him we would never be the same, but I can't help the fact that sometimes I wish I could just forget everything and we could start over and by Emmy Bear and Bella Bear. Then there's other days I am just so mad I never want to speak to him again. I just don't know what to do Emily."

"Only you can make that decision Iz. I will say this though, if you decide you want to start over, you have to fully start over, you can't throw the past up in his face. It is not going to be easy, that's why you really need to figure out what you want. What about Rose, did you get the chance to talk to her any?"

"I know you're right, it is just so hard." My face lights up at the mention of Rose, "Yes! She is getting huge, and she has threatened me to the end of my life on being there for the birth. She was so excited I got them the crib and changing table for their room, after she yelled at me for spending that much money." I laugh at the memory.

"So did she mention anything about anyone else, like Emmett or her brother?" My cheeks turn bright red at the thoughts of our conversation of Edward. "That's what I thought, you are holding out on me girly!"

"Well, she mentioned that Ed.. He convinced Emmett they both needed to better themselves, so they both started to attend therapy sessions on their own. She said Emmett is already showing more maturity, and thinking more before he speaks."

"Good good, and what about Edward?" She asks not missing the fact can't say his name.

"He.."

"No say his name Iz."

I groan out and whisper out his name, not able to hide how much leaving him behind hurt me. "Edward, well, Rose says he is changing, for the better. Trying to not be much of a control freak, he is actually listening to what others say, and he has hired more people to help him at the hospital. She also made it very obvious he is not seeing or talking to anyone. He just goes to work, home, and to visit his family."

Emily's smile lights up the room, "That is awesome, it seems they are both trying. Have you heard anything from Edward?"

I dig out the unopened stack of envelopes I have a received every other day since we arrived and sigh running my fingers through my hair. "Do you want to explain to me why you have not opened a single one of them?"

I bite my lip nervously knowing she will find out one way or another. "I don't want to fall in love with him, I can't risk losing him too. Losing Riley and the baby nearly killed me. What happens when he is in an accident and loses his life too? Or when he realizes he really does want kids and I cant give that too him.?" I gasp covering my mouth as the tears escape. I didn't mean to spill the last part, but stupid word vomit hit me again.

"Oh sweetheart," Emily looks at me with an emotion I am all too accustomed to, sympathy.

"No, no, I don't want your sympathy." I immediately stand up and try to create distance between us.

"Isabella," she snaps looking hurt. "You know that's not what I am doing, I just didn't realize you felt that way. From what I can tell, that man really loves you no matter what. He was willing to look over your flaws before, he is doing everything he can to improve himself. I think what you need to do before our next appointment in two days, is to read all of his letters, and respond to at least one. If you need help writing your letter, I will help."

I pout but agree before giving her a hug goodbye. Char picks me up from my appointment with a smile. She can tell I have a lot on my mind, and leaves me to my own devices. When we get home I grab a glass of wine, and take the letters upstairs. I down my glass before opening the first one. The first thing I notice is the fact it is dated the night I walked out of the restaurant, and my curiousity is immediately peaked.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _I know this letter may come as a surprise to you, but I asked Peter (I guess I should start calling him your Pops now huh?) if it was okay to write before he joined you in the vehicle. He thankfully agreed. I know I have crossed many lines, and hurt you many times, I pray you will forgive me, and give me another chance. Or should I say a first chance, since we have never really had chance to be an "us."_

 _I made a promise to myself when you walked out those doors, I would work on improving myself for you. I know I am a dominant man, who is used to getting everything he wants, when he want, and how he wants. I promise you I will work on toning it down, at least out of the bedroom. Damnit, that probably wasn't appropriate was it? I am weak when it comes to you, you are like my own personnel drug, and I am addicted._

 _The moment I saw you in the hospital, it was like all of my prayers had been answered. I told myself I was never going to let you get away again. Well, it looks like I pushed you away this time. It practically killed me when I saw you bleeding out on the floor of the night club, and again when I saw you hooked up to all the machines. As a doctor I am used to not letting my emotions get the best of me, but when I saw the ventilator breathing for you, I broke inside. All I ever want is for you to be alive, and happy, even if its not with me._

 _Well I need to shower and get some sleep, I have a 48 hour shift tomorrow. I hope you are adjusting well back to life in Phoenix, and finding what needs to be found._

 _Love,_

 _Your Edward_

I take a deep breath overwhelmed by his first letter. I silently wipe a tear off my cheek before going downstairs and just grabbing the entire bottle of wine. I know this isn't the best way to deal with my problems but it is the only way I am going to get through the next 6 letters.

 _My dearest Isabella,_

 _I am sitting here in my office almost done with my 48 hour shift. I can't stop thinking of you. I started talking with Jasper about my issues on a Doctor Patient level, not just as friends. He thinks these letters will help both of us with the emotions we just haven't gotten around to talking about. He did point out to me that you may not open the letters for quite some time, but I want to prove to you I am not giving up. I plan on writing to you as often as possible._

 _He asked me about the moment I knew I was in love with you, and then suggested I tell you about it. I remember you were just a Freshman, and it was our Junior year. I told you my girlfriend had broken up with me two weeks before Prom, and asked if you would go with me instead since your date Paul had ditched you when Rachel Black asked him. Confession time, I broke it off with her. Seeing you so heartbroken killed your Brother, Rose, and I. No that wasn't the moment that I fell in love with you, it was what lead up to that. Rose took you as a favor to Emmett dress shopping with her. Emmett and I tagged along to the mall, and I remember the moment you walked out in that Navy blue A-line dress your eye lit up like Christmas Morning. You looked so Sexy, but Innocent. You wouldn't let Rose bully you into heels, and was adamant about your converse. That was the moment I knew I wanted you to be mine. The girl who was true to herself, and beautiful inside and out. That is still one of the most attractive features about you. I am wandering if there was ever a moment when you thought you had a future with me?_

 _Well it is time for me to do rounds again, please be safe and take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Your Edward_

I gasp at his heartfelt letter. I remember that day well. That was my favorite prom. I get out my own stationary and envelop knowing this is the letter I am going to respond to.

 _Edward,_

 _I am sorry this letter is finding you so late. I guess I just wasn't ready to deal with whatever emotions may be within the letters. I still may not be, I had to have liquid courage to even open the first two. Everything is going well here, I started seeing Emily again. My assignment is to read your letters, and respond to at least one. I remember that Prom well, it is my favorite Prom I attended. I knew way before then I was in love with you, but I thought you would never give me a chance. I was just your best friends little sister._

 _Don't laugh, but the moment my feelings changed from sibling to Romantic was when I was in the sixth grade about to start junior high. I didn't make the cheer team, and I was heartbroken. All of my friends did. I was sitting on the couch crying when you came by to get Emmett for a double date. You dropped everyone when you found out what happened. You held me, and we watched stupid movies all night. You asked me why I tried out because I didn't even like sports. I admitted it was to fit in. In that moment you told me I was not made to fit in, I was made to stand out, and to always stay true to myself. You are the reason I am so stubborn. I always saw the girls hanging off your arms, and wished I was one of them. Even if they were a one nightstand. As for my emotions towards you now, I am not sure. I still have a lot to figure out. Long distance relationships are never easy. I miss everyone, and give them my love._

 _Bella_

I put it in the envelop addressing it before I lose my strength and put it in the mailbox. Walking back inside, I make a quick sandwich eating it before laying down for a nap.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I hope those of you from America had a great independence day. My son recently got tubes in his ears so we had a quiet night at home so the fireworks didn't hurt his hears. My parents foster child was burnt at the Bar B-q, and would not let anyone look at her hand but me. Then when they got home so I could look at it, she told me I was not a real nurse since I do not currently have a job. I was like are you kidding me? I want to thank all of my new followers and loyal ones as well. Another story I suggest is** _ **Picking Up the Pieces**_ **by tufano79. I do suggest you have a box of Kleenexes nearby while reading! What is one of your current favorites? Yes, the authors note is long because I am not sure where I am going from here with the story and trying to get my brain to work. Lol. I am just going to wing it, but please give me any ideas!**

 _Chapter 17_

 **BPOV**

I wake up from what I thought would be a nap at three in the morning. I groaned holding my pounding head as I made my way to my on-suite. I got down some pain meds, and leaned under the faucet to get some water in my mouth. Letting out a yawn, I shuffle my way over to my desk and flip on my small lamp. I bite my lip debating on opening Edwards other letters. I pull on the ends of my hair anxiously, not sure what to do. Finally letting out a sigh, I open the next one.

 _My Darling Isabella,_

 _It has now been almost a week since I last saw or heard from you. I miss you more and more with each passing moment. I was disappointed I didn't get the chance to talk to you during the baby shower, but there was an emergency at work, and duty calls. The crib set you got Rose and Emmett is beautiful, and they are truly in love with it. They did mention you look like you haven't slept at all. I am not going to lie; we are all worried about you. Please go see a doctor if you have not already. You need to be healthy for the birth of our goddaughter; I need you to be healthy for me. I am guessing you caught the part about our goddaughter huh? Well you read that correctly, Emmett and Rose asked me to be her godfather. I will not admit it to anyone but you, but tears came to my eyes when they asked. It was one of the best moments of my life. Now if anyone calls me out on crying over it, I know who told. –Wink wink-_

 _I have went and seen Jasper again, and I think it is truly helping. The family all says they already see a difference. My assignment for this week was much harder than last; I am supposed to apologize for each thing I have done that may have hurt you individually. You know I am a proud man, and apologies do not come easy for me. Please bear with me because I promised you I would do whatever it took to make you mine._

 _So Isabella, I am sorry for:_

 _Always being so controlling_

 _Letting Emmett pick on you._

 _Making decisions for you._

 _Not thinking before I speak._

 _Not treating you with the respect you deserve._

 _Automatically assuming you would be my submissive, although I can't help but hope one day you will trust me enough to try that lifestyle again._

 _Not looking hard enough for you._

 _Not driving you home the night your parents passed away. I can't help but think that if I would have been the gentleman my parents raised me to be, you wouldn't have had to deal with the betrayal of Jacob and Leah by yourself, and you would have never left. I question what if every day._

 _Most of all, I am sorry for never telling you how much I was in love with you before now._

 _There is not much I can write after this, just remember we love you. Please take care of yourself._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Edward_

I can't help but feel guilty over the fact he blames himself for me running away. I would not change that for the world. It made me stronger, and is the reason I met my husband, even if I only got to love him for a little while. That is the greatest gift he could have given me. I respond in a short letter telling him I am healthy, I just had to get used to a new environment, and my feelings towards the fact he shouldn't beat himself any longer. I truly do forgive Edward, and wish to start over. I still do not know if a relationship may ever be in our future with my infertility, but I can't help but dream.

My eyes start drooping, but I push myself to read his next letter. This one is simple because he has had a busy few days at work. He really just tells me how much he misses me, and loves me. I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach knowing even when he is swamped; he makes an effort to make time for me. With promises of the next letter being longer, I quickly rip it open.

 _My love,_

 _I can't help but be disappointed I have still not heard from you. I do not blame you for not responding, but it does not make my heart hurt any less. Please at the very least send Rose a text letting her know you are okay. She has been stressing since you facetimed at the shower._

The guilt hits me hard as I realize I completely alienated my new best friend. Checking the time I see it is now 5am, and I know Rose should be just getting up for her day.

 **Bella:** Hey Rose, don't hate me. Sorry I haven't been in contact with you lately; my mind has been going crazy. I am not going to say I am okay, because truthfully, I am not, but I will be. I started seeing Emily again yesterday, and I see her again tomorrow. Send everyone my love. Xoxo –B

Satisfied with my text, I go back to the letter.

 _In all honesty, we have all been worried about you. I hope you are finding the answers you are looking for there. My assignment for this letter was to tell you where I see myself in five years. The main thing I do hope for is to find myself married to you. We could be in Seattle, Phoenix, even New York for all I care; I just know I want you by my side._

I take a break from the letter my heart racing from the revelation. My phone buzzing knocks me out of my shock.

 **Rose:** I used to know someone named Bella, but I haven't heard from her in almost a week. My best friend would not do that to the poor severely pregnant person. ; P

Snickering at her smartass text, I respond.

 **Bella:** Ha-ha. I deserve that.

 **Rose:** Yes you do. I guess I still love you. Speaking of love, why have you not been replying to my lovesick twin brother's letters huh?

I groan at the fact she refuses to beat around the bush.

 **Bella:** I am a chicken shit and just started reading them. I sent my first response yesterday.

 **Rose:** Thank god! I do not know how much more of his sulking I can take. Lol. Seriously though, how are you doing?

 **Bella:** I am getting there. If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Edward or Emmett especially.

 **Rose:** Oooh something juicy? Secret is safe with me.

 **Bella:** I have my memory back. I remember everything.

 **Rose:** Shut Up! When did you get it back?

 **Bella:** Don't hate me. The day I got here.

 **Rose:** That actually makes sense. How are you handling it, don't bull shit me.

 **Bella:** Honestly? At first not at all. I completely locked myself in my room and tried to deal with everything by myself. Ma forced me to go see Emily, and I already feel a little better.

 **Rose:** When are you going to realize you do not have to deal with everything by yourself? Stubborn. I am glad you are finally dealing with it all. We all miss you. When will you be here?

 **Bella:** Thank you. I am starting to realize that. I arrive at 2:30pm two weeks from tomorrow. So are you going to tell me her name yet?

 **Rose:** Nope, not until she is born.

 **Bella:** -pouts-

 **Rose:** -eye roll- You and my brother really are perfect for each other. He is trying everything to figure out her name. He will be a damn good Dad someday.

The text is like a slap across my face. It reminds me the whole reason I was keeping him at arm length before. I bite my fist trying to quiet the sobs coming out of my mouth. I hear my phone buzzing but I can't answer it. I throw it in anger, not anger at Rose, but at my situation. Hearing it shatter I can't even bother myself to care. I question what I did wrong in life to deserve the punishment of never carrying my own child. I throw myself on the bed crying into the pillow. Why is it the one man I am madly in love with, would be the world's perfect father?

I lose track of time when Pop comes in and tells me the phone is for me. Leaving with a kiss on my forehead, I take his phone sniffling out a "Hello."

On the phone, I hear the last voice I expected, "Hello my love."

 **So I struggled writing this chapter, it took me three days. I just was not sure where I wanted to go. Sorry if it is a little rough. As always, I enjoy all of your comments and ideas. Don't forget to follow/favorite. Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: So I mentioned how hard it was for me to write the last chapter, but I decided to start on the next one on the same day. Lol. For some crazy reason it is easier for me to write Edwards POV, so that is what this chapter will be. Thank you for the comments, and follows/favorites. You guys are the ones who encourage me to go on to the next chapter. Please bear with me though I have a sick little one, Hand foot mouth disease. Yuck! So I might get distracted on where I am going with this chapter, or have random letters throughout from him taking over.**

 _Chapter 18_

 **EPOV**

The past two weeks I have kept myself busy to try to limit my moping about missing Bella. I realize I am a lovesick fool, which is crazy since we have never been a couple. I cannot explain, but when you know, you just know you have found the one you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. I just wish I had told her earlier. I know our relationship won't be easy from our history, but I have been doing everything possible to improve myself. My sessions with Jasper were at first awkward. I can't help but hold a little blame towards him for not protecting Bella at the club. I know he regrets it, and lives with the guilt. Alice has not been her normal self since the incident; she is no longer as bubbly, and it rare to catch her with a smile. She has let the guilt eat at her, and could not handle going to see Bella afraid she would lash out. I hope when Bella is back for our nieces birth, they can reconnect.

One thing I have been working on accepting myself is the fact with Bella there is almost zero chance we can have our own child, and I have a feeling right now adoption is not an option. I made the decision to put my house up for rent, and live out of my condominium to hopefully not rub her face in the fact I always planned on a large family. Yes, it sucks, but nothing matters more to me than her. I will just have to enjoy my roll of Uncle.

I have consistently been writing Bella my feelings I would probably not be able to admit otherwise. I can't help but be discouraged she has yet to write back, but I knew there was a chance. Emmett pointed out she probably has not even opened them. I am counting down the days until she is here.

My phone ringing wakes me from a deep sleep. I look and see it is just my annoying twin, so I just send her to voicemail. She calls two more times, and I figure it must be something important, so I groan answering. "Do you have any idea what time it is Rose?" I grumble, knowing I sound like a jerk, but I am just too damn tired to care.

"Edward, I fucked up!" She sobs out.

Quickly snapping awake at her tears thinking the worse, "Tell me what happened sis."

"Well I was talking to Bella…."

"Bella?! Is she okay, what's going on?" I interrupt.

She just sobs harder, and I throw on my clothes ready to drive all the way to Arizona if necessary. "I told her you will be damn good Dad one day, without thinking. I am sorry, so sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I pull on my hair beyond frustrated. "She is never going to want to date me now, she too selfless. She is going to think I am giving up being a Dad if I am with her," I groan getting in my car; I will drive all the way to Phoenix if I have too.

She just keeps repeating how sorry she is before adding in, "Now I can't even get ahold of her. I think I just ruined our friendship too. You hate me, and now Emmett is going to hate me."

I sigh calming down knowing her hormones are taking over, "Everything will be okay. It is impossible for Bella to hate you. I am going to call Peter and see if I can talk to her."

"Okay, I'm sorry again Edward, I just wasn't thinking between pregnancy brain and still being half asleep."

"It's okay Rose, I love you, and I will talk to you later. You just need to calm down, it not good for the baby."

"Love you too bro, I will."

I hang up the phone, and use my hands free to call Peter. The second I hear him pick up the phone I start explaining what happened. I just hear a tired groan as he walks to her room. My heart breaks as I hear her broken "Hello."

Unable to control myself I say "Hello my love." I cannot help the smile that comes across my face when I hear her gasp in shock.

" is it really you?" She asks her voice trembling.

"Yes, Rose called me…" she tries to interrupt, but I stop her. "Isabella, you don't like when I make decisions for you without your consent correct?"

I imagine her blush as I hear her mumble, "Correct."

"Then do you agree that I should decide if having a child is a deal breaker in a relationship for me?" I hear her sob harder, so I attempt to calm her down. "Shhh… my love, nothing is more important to me than you. You would know this if you read all of my letters."

"Umm... Well…." I can tell she is embarrassed, and can't help but chuckle. "Jerk! I did actually start reading them yesterday, and I have already responded to a few," she giggles out.

"Well, the last one explains my feelings about our future. Since I have you on the phone though, how about we just discuss it now."

She lets out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, well I will start. I know you have always wanted to be a dad, and that you even had your house built to house a large family. It's not fair for you to give up your deepest desires just to be with me."

"Isabella, what did we discuss earlier about making decisions for me?"

"I'm sorry, but it would be just throwing it in your face with the house, and everything."

I can't help the smirk on my lips at the proof of how well I know her, "My love, I rented the house out and moved back into my condo so you would see how serious I am. I wanted to talk with you before I actually put it on the market."

"Oh…" She says obviously flustered at the revelation.

"Nothing is as important to me as you."

"Edward… I umm, think I have fallen in love with you," she whispers.

I accidentally let a loud "Yes!" slip through my lips, and I hear her beautiful laugh. "Well I know I am absolutely it love with you Isabella." I can't believe how lucky I am to finally have the girl of my dreams, even if she is 1400 miles away from me right now.

"I've really missed you Edward."

"I miss you more than you can imagine beautiful." I cannot believe what a sap I have become at the thoughts of one woman.

Her melodic giggle comes across the phone at my words. "I did want to talk about one thing that was in your letters."

"Anything my love."

She giggles like a schoolgirl again, and I can't help but smile. "Umm… about the whole submissive thing."

I try to quiet my groan at the thoughts of her being my submissive, imagining her on her knees with her lips wrapped around my cock. Her constant giggles wake me from my daydream. "I should have never put that in the letter. I am terribly sorry if I offended you. I know you remember very little about that time in your life, and it was inappropriate." I mutter on.

"Actually, I have to confess, I have all of my memories back."

"Wait, all of them? That's good, right?" I interrupt.

"Yes, very good. Now before you interrupted me mister, I was trying to say, I kind of miss the feelings of not always being in control."

Imagining her blush, and dying to know how low it goes, I suggest her getting on skype on her laptop as I pull back into my parking garage. She shyly agrees, and I hurry up the stairs to my condo after ending the phone call. I quickly log into skype and call her. When she answers, I immediately notice her red puffy eyes from crying. My heart breaks at the thought of her crying. "Hi beautiful."

Her smile lights up the screen, "Hi!"

"God, I've missed that smile."

Blushing, she looks down before responding, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you before now Edward."

"Hey, hey hey, it's okay sweetheart. You needed time to figure things out. I don't blame you for that, but I would appreciate next time you at least check in with me and tell me you're okay."

She nods becoming shy all the sudden. "Use your words sweetheart."

"Yes sir, I understand."

I can't help but smile at how natural being submissive comes to her. I discreetly adjust myself before continuing our conversation, "Do you want to continue our conversation from earlier Isabella."

Blushing like a tomato, she responds with a quiet "Yes sir."

"If at any time you become too uncomfortable with our conversation, I need you to tell me. Do you understand? "

"Yes sir, I understand. Thank you," she smiles softly.

"Okay Isabella, you told me you miss the feelings of letting someone else make decisions for you. What type of Dom Sub relationship do you wish to have? Do you want part-time, or full time, I am not sure on how you handled it before."

I notice she is biting her lip as she thinks about her answer, and I am captivated by her innocence and beauty. "How Riley and I worked was we had certain play time, but whenever I was putting myself at risk, or just needed the stress relief we would go into our roles. I always knew I was out of control, and automatically snapped into my submissive roll when he called me by my full name," she responds blushing. Stuttering to cover her tracks she adds in, "I know you probably don't want to hear about my late husband, I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up."

"Isabella." I say somewhat aggressively to snap her out of her ramblings. Her head immediately drops and she quiets. "I asked you about your past, and you answered. In addition, I do not want you to ever think that you cannot talk about Riley. He was your husband, and he kept you safe when I didn't. I will forever be grateful for him." Noticing tears come to her eyes I decide to lighten her mood, "I only request you don't talk about him while we are making love, or in the middle of playtime." Her blush brightens her cheeks, and I decide to push her limits a little. "Isabella, remove your shirt, I want to see how far that blush goes."

Without hesitation, she removes her shirt, and I groan at the view of her breasts spilling over her black lace bra. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning baby girl." I get my wish as her blush goes all the way down to her yoga pants. "Can you run your hands over your body sweetheart? Make sure to pay extra attention to those breasts for me baby girl."

"Yes sir," she moans out as her fingers lightly run along her stomach. She teases herself by tracing around the outline of her hard nipples before continuing her journey up to collarbone and neck massaging as she goes.

Her whines go straight to my member, but I am not ready to push her too much yet. "Go back and give those nipples a little attention for me sweetheart."

She traces the outline of the peaks in a trance, lightly squeezing every so often. "Squeeze it a little harder, imagine it's my fingers. I am not going to be gentle with you Isabella, pull the nipple and twist. I can't wait to suck on those beautiful breasts." She follows my commands perfectly letting out soft moans.

A knock sounds at her door and she looks like a deer in headlights as Char's voice radiates through the room. "Are you alright sweetheart, Pa told me what happened with Rose?"

She quickly throws her shirt back on before answering, "Ya Ma, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? How about we go out for a girl's day and go to the spa?" I chuckle at her squeal to Char's question.

"Sounds fun, let me get ready Ma, and I'll meet you downstairs!"

"Okay sug, make sure to tell Edward I said hi," Char says with a laugh walking away from the doorway, and Bella turns into a tomato knowing we were caught.

Bella gives me a dirty look, and I can't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. "Do me a favor baby girl, and make sure to get a full body wax while at the salon."

She lets out a groan pouting, "Now none of that missy, I will expect proof too. I will also send you over a copy of our contract for you to review and sign."

"Yes sir," she says giving me a fake salute. "I love you, and I will message you on here later, I kind of umm broke my phone this morning." She says sheepishly.

"I love you too, but Isabella you need to…" The skype call is ended before I can finish getting onto her. I send her a message seeing she is still considered online.

 **GreenEyeD:** You will be punished for that young lady. Control your anger better.

 **BeautyBell:** Yes sir. I look forward to it.

I laugh at her response knowing she is going to keep me on my toes. I pull up my Dominant Submissive contract and edit it for our special circumstances before attaching it to an email and sending it to her. The next 15 days are going to drag by. I hope I can convince my girl to stay permanently. With that thought, I decide to go visit my parents knowing I have been neglecting my relationship with them lately.

 **AN: Yay! Two chapters posted in one day! Tell me what you think, I love you all!**


	20. Update

Sorry this isn't a real update, wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about the story, I'm just in the middle of moving. Everything has gone wrong: found 5 places of black mold so had to rip it out, kill it, then resheet rock. Then we had to replace the carpet in the back room bc it was saturated in animal urine! Ugh. On top of that the flooring in the kitchen and master bathroom would need redone in 6months so I decided to just do it now, and yes I actually did it by myself! Next, the trim under the huge window in our living room started taking in tons of water during a rain storm, so I did the only thing I could think of and use bathtub cocking to seal it. It's holding up pretty well so far. I also got chemical pneumonia from using a paint sprayer and been painfully coughing up paint for a week. ALWAYS WEAR A MASK IF USING ONE! Oh, and our paint in the bedroom had so many layers in the last 100 years, it started getting air bubbles and peeling from the wall. We decided to try and get it all ripped off, well tons of Sheetrock started coming with it, so now we are just going to put up wood paneling instead of attempting to paint. We've had to paint every room but one in our 2000 sq ft house with 12 foot ceilings in every room but the kitchen. I told my husband next time I'm paying someone to do it. Still a few days worth of work. Speaking of work I finally got my first job as a nurse. I start monday as the float nurse for 45 different area clinics ran by my hospital. Great benefits ($0 deductibles!), and I only work Monday through Friday 8am-5pm. Super nervous and excited since I haven't worked in 2.5 years. But we ran through our savings in the last week and a half with everything extra that needed done, so this job couldn't have came at a better time.

Now for the sad part, many of you heard of the "duck" that sunk in Branson MO killing 17 with 2 in critical condition. We have a weekend house there so it's hitting really close to my heart. I once road the ducks 3x in one weekend. We were actually supposed to spend all week there this week but my house changed the plans. It's extremely devastating for our small community, and a major eye opener. Our weekend house is 2min from where they sunk, we use that ramp every weekend to put our boat in. It's just heartbreaking. We've cried many tears and realized that it very easily could've been us. Please say a prayer for the families, friends, and our community that was affected. Say a prayer for those who had to watch the boat sink from the Branson belle and surrounding boats that couldn't do anything. This will haunt them for the rest of their lives. Also say a prayer for those who survived and have survivors guilt. There was a mom with a group of 11 family members, and everyone died but her and one other in her party. I honestly can't wrap my mind around it. Thank you all.

#TableRockStrong #PrayersForBranson


End file.
